Becoming Alice Cullen
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: The sequel to becoming Isabella Cullen. Can be read on it's own. Eleven years have pasted since Alice and Jasper first met, can they salvage their relationship and what happens when Jasper's best friend develops an unhealthy obsession with Alice? HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -Squeals excitedly- **

**I know I said 'Shooting for the stars' would be my next story but I just couldn't keep my typing fingers away from Jasper and Alice. Is it weird to have an obsession with fictional characters? **

**Anyways enough of my rambling on. This chapter it kind of short but I wanted to get it out to give you an idea of where I'm planning to go with their story :D **

**

* * *

**

**Becoming Alice Cullen:**

**Reminiscing **

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I walked into my apartment, which I shared with my room mate, slamming the door behind me. I swear that teacher had it in for me, I just knew it! Ever since I started he's been picking on me and my work.

Stupid fashion college!

I dropped my books onto the sofa and slumped down next to them. I looked around at my apartment, it was in a pretty bad state. I tried to keep on track with keeping clean but when an apartment is lived in by two seventeen year old girls it tends to get pretty messy.

This had to be the worst week of my life! My teacher's had it in for me, my room mate, Leah, had announced she was moving in with her boyfriend which meant all the bills will now have to be paid solely by me until I find a new room mate. I could ask my parent's for help but they had already given me a large sum of money to start college and live on my own, I felt guilty asking them for more. Just to cheer me up even more it was Christmas eve tomorrow and I was driving home tonight, the whole five hours. I love seeing my family, my mother and I are really close, I'm a real little daddy's girl and my brother is just as annoying as little brother's are but I loved them all.

It was _him _I was dreading seeing, Jasper. Every time I went home for the holiday's he would be there, constantly reminding me of how much I still loved him. We had dated since the age of six, which to some would sound weird but for us it was normal, we were everything to each other. Our relationship had been perfect, he had been my first everything but two years ago, when jasper was 16 he got in with the _'intelligent' _group, note I don't call them 'geeks' I could never be that nasty to my Jasper; not that he was mine anymore, whereas I stuck with all my _'normal'_ friends.

Jasper's head grew bigger and bigger until he eventually thought he was better then me and that he could do better. I was a member of the 'lower class' to him and he wasn't afraid to tell me so. We had split up and tried to remain friends, which didn't go too well. I've barely spoken to him since I moved to fashion college six months ago. Jasper went off to university, I'm not sure what he's studying. I groaned as my mobile started going off, I picked it up and glanced at the caller display, 'mummykins'. Yes I actually had her saved on my phone as 'mummykins' something Jasper was very quick to bring up in an argument. "Hello?" I answered, hoping my mother was ringing to tell me I didn't have to go home for Christmas. _Please, please, please! _However luck wasn't on my side. It hasn't been since my lucky charm broke up with me and shattered my heart. "Have you left yet?" My harassed mother asked, she must be cooking."No mum I've just got back from class.""Why are you still in class? Jasper got out of university a week ago.""Good for him but the world of fashion doesn't shut down for Christmas!" I put the phone down on my mother and glared at my blackberry. Why did she have to mention _his _name?

I had managed to get along and pick myself back up by locking all memories of him away. I knew that if it came open then I could never pick myself up again, I was scared that seeing him would cause it to all come crashing down. The last thing I needed was to be dragged off to the funny farm hugging myself in a pretty white jacket. That would not help my argument.

I sighed and dragged my sorry ass over to my bedroom to grab my bags, all ten of them. It was going to take me a while to get them out to the car.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I smiled to myself as I watched my niece and her boyfriend play each other on my Xbox, it had been an early Christmas present from my brother. Part of me wanted to punch Chase in the face. Alexa, my niece, was only eleven years old! She did not need a boyfriend, even if he was the same age.

I loved them both, I had watched them both grow up together, the same way Alice and I had grown up but I knew how much it hurt to lose your best friend, love of your life and soul mate. I didn't want them to have to go through that.

I missed Alice so much but we had both changed, she had changed a lot and I had future to consider. To have made things really work with Alice I would have had to have given up my dreams of university. I would have helped her through fashion college. It was for the best for us to split up, we had to go our own ways to follow our own dreams. We had changed too much to be together forever.

I would take over the business from my brother, Edward, when he and his wife, Bella, want to give up the business and enjoy retirement. I was currently studying business at university and I was doing pretty well if I do say so myself. I was my teacher's favourite and the top of all my classes. "Uncle Jazz will you play the car racing game with me?" Chase asked, staring hopefully up at me. The look he gave me reminded me of Alice so much it broke my heart.

Alice was well over me now I knew that but I just couldn't put her behind me. She had been through so much with me she would always be a large part of my past. She was my soul mate, the only true love I would ever have. That was gone now and it was for the best, I had to concentrate on my future. When Alice had eventually dumped me I would have been left with nothing. This way I've only brought forward the inevitable break up so that I can pursue my future.

I felt something hard hit my head and a small giggle sounded from next to me. I shook my head and glanced up to see Alexa doubled up in uncontrollable laughter and an Xbox controller lay next to me.

Had she thrown that at my head? I lunged at the two of them and started tickling them both. I would make sure neither of them hurt each other like how Alice and I were hurt. I was dreading seeing her over the holiday's, part of me wished I had picked up a girl on a street corner on my way over and dressed her nicely then paid her to pretend to be my girlfriend. But I was not that kind of person therefore I didn't agree with prostitution.

God what if Alice had brought along a boyfriend? That would kill me.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for read, review please? :D **

**Have I done the wrong thing carrying on with Jasper and Alice?**

**Toodles xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I hope I manage to do Jasper and Alice justice. I still want to pinch Jasper's cheeks and coo at him but he's all grown up now and is acting rather like a heartless pig :'( **

**Thank you to Blake who read it through for mistakes :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

**Home**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I pulled up outside the unfamiliar house. My parent's along with _his _Uncle and aunt had decided to move in together now all of us 'children' were growing up. My brother was only eleven, yeah right mother that's grown up. I missed the old house because it held many fond memories for me. I had spent many times with Jasper in that house, It had been there on my tenth Christmas when Jasper had first kissed me. We'd held hands before and kissed each other on the cheek but neither of us had kissed the other on the lips. I smiled to myself as I remembered what had happened.

* * *

"_Alice!" Jasper called, as he walked through the front door. Even back then my heart would soar and flutter around at the sound of his soft velvety voice. _

"_Living room!" I called back, gathering up all my fashion magazines and placing them on the coffee table. _

_Jasper came in the living room on his own, he had one arm behind his back holding something. I smiled at the sight of his face, my angel. His face still had that baby look to it and I found it cute, his soft blonde hair flopped over his eyes slightly. To me he was perfect. _

_Jasper sat down on the large sofa and sunk down into next to me. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes, for his age Jasper was very tall. He smiled down at me and took one of my hands in his, I intertwined our fingers. _

"_Alice can I give you your Christmas present early? I don't want to wait." He whispered, dipping his head so we were on eye level. _

"_Okay." I agreed, slightly bemused as to what he could have gotten me. _

"_I have two things for you." _

_Jasper pulled his hand from behind his back and produced what looked like a branch. I can remember the shock I felt when I saw it, why was Jasper wanting to give me a branch? _

"_What is it?" I asked as Jasper raised the branch above our heads. _

"_It's mistletoe." He whispered and gently pressed his soft lips to mine. That was the moment I decided Jasper Cullen would be my only love and the man I would spent the rest of my life with._

_How wrong I had been._

_Jasper's second present had reduced me to tears. _

_He eventually pulled back and smiled sweetly at me, after lightly kissing the tip of my nose he dug around in his pocket for something. He eventually produced a medium sized velvet box and opened it while looking directly into my eyes. There nestled in the middle of the silk inside sat a silver charm bracelet. I silently picked it up and studied the charms he had gotten me. Each charm was something I liked, A shoe, A dress, A Lipstick, a kitten and a little heart shaped charm with a 'J' etched into it. _

_Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I looked at the bracelet. Jasper had thought a lot about this, he knew me so well.

* * *

_

The sound of a car pulling up behind me brought me back to reality. I quickly swiped at the few tears which were trailing down my cheeks. I still had that bracelet. I jumped as someone knocked on my car window, I whipped my head around to see my dad peering in at me. I smiled and quickly jumped out of my car.

"Daddy!" I cried and flung myself into his embrace.

"Pixie!" My dad cried in a high pitch voice, he was attempting to mock me. I loved my dad but sometimes his sense of humour bugged us all and we felt like punching him.

"How's college?" My dad asked, still suffocating me in his bear hug. I didn't mind being suffocated, I had missed my dad.

"It's good, although my teacher's seem to have it in for me. Apparently I'm too energetic in class." My dad laughed at that. Thanks dad nice to know you find the fact your only daughter is being bullied by her teachers amusing.

"Daddy, it's not funny!" I moaned, burying my head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, come on lets go in. Your mother's going to be throwing a fit because she burnt the Christmas pudding."

"Oh god." I groaned and followed my dad to the boot of my Porsche to get all my bags out.

"You're going to have to have one of the guestroom's I'm afraid." My father said as he hauled two bags out of the boot at the same time, his face reddening with the effort. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, my father was always gloating about his muscles.

"Okay." I mumbled, not at all okay with it.

"Your mother's got builders and decorators in what will be your room she's also doing the same to Jasper's room so both of you are having to put up with guest rooms."

Oh, kill me now!

These rooms better be at opposite ends to the house.

I reluctantly followed my father into the large Georgian looking house. I think it was original but I could never tell with my mother's tastes. She had taste that was certain but occasionally she would shock me and choose something ridiculous. Like that sixties style dress she wore for Chase's christening. I shivered at the thought of it.

As I stepped into the house into the large hall. There was a grand marble staircase in front of me and the floor was covered in shiny black marble. It was impressive to say the least. This was my first time seeing the house. After having to see Jasper every holiday I decided against coming home for all of them. I put my bags down next to where my father had put the once he was holding, and followed my father into what I guessed was the kitchen.

The marble carried on into the kitchen. The floor was sheathed in the same black shiny marble as what was in the hall and the kitchen counter's were a shiny dark red with a black matt marble top. It all looked very sophisticated. The only thing that didn't look sophisticated was my mother and Bella standing amidst the mess or pots and pans and what looked like flour. Both looked flushed and slightly tipsy. My father turned to look at me with a slightly scared look. My mother's moods were the only thing that ever phased him, anything else he could deal with.

I walked over to my mum and wrapped my arms around her, she jumped slightly but quickly returned my hug.

"Baby! You're home." She said, smiling widely at me. Yupp she was drunk.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

"Chase is in his room if you want to say hello then you can go straight up to your room. You must be tired after that drive."

"Thanks mum. Dad I'm gonna go and say hello to Chase then will you show me to my room?" I asked, turning round to see my father watching my mother and I with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah sure." He replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Good to see you again Bella." I said, smiling warmly at her. Bella was like a second mother to me.

"It's good to see you too." She replied, returning my smile and quickly hugging me.

I gave her my thanks and quickly excused myself as my mother and father started making out. I was no longer hungry.

When I walked back into the hall I realised I had no idea where Chase's room was and I did not want to go back in there to watch my parent's suck each others faces off. I had just about decided to do some snooping around when Edward walked into the hall. Edward was like a second father to me.

"Hey Pixie." Hey said, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and returned his hug. All of my family called me Pixie.

It's honestly not my fault I'm height challenged.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted him, smiling to myself because I knew he hated Eddie. Edward's revenge was tickling me.

I squealed and jumped out of the way.

"Where's Chase?" I asked, once he had finally got bored of harassing me.

"In his room."

"And where is his room?" I Asked, making a face at Edward.

"I'll show you since I know what your directions are like." Just because I once got slightly lost and ended up in the walk in closet instead of the en suit. That had been a very complicated hotel room.

I followed Edward up the marble staircase and down a hallway which looked much the same as the hall downstairs, marble floor and bright white walls. It was all very minimalist.

"That's his room." Edward said pointing towards the door at the end of the hallway. I thanked Edward and carried on to Chase's room.

I knocked on the door and stood there waiting. Soon enough Chase answered, his smile widened and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back. His black hair was spiked up in a messy, tousled look and he was wearing black skinny jeans with white top with a black skull on it. I approved of his outfit. My interest in fashion had rubbed off on him as he was growing up.

"Miss me?" I asked as Chase pulled back with tears in his brown chocolate eyes. I followed him into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed with him. He snuggled into my side and sniffed a little.

"I missed you a lot." He said, hugging my waist. Chase and I had always been close, he would always come to me if he had a problem with Alexa.

I looked around the room. It was quite plain, the wall were grey and the only other thing occupying the room other then the desk was his bed which was black. It all looked very different from Chase's last bedroom.

"What's with all the minimalism?" I asked.

"I haven't decided how I want my room to be yet."

"How about we look through a few magazines tomorrow and try and figure it out together?"

"Yes please."

I smiled to myself. My family was my world and making Chase happy made me happy.

"Alice?" He asked, looking up at me with tears falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Chase?" I asked, wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"Come home more often."

How could I say no to that?

I had missed my family while I had been away and all my friends. I hadn't made many new friends at fashion college, all the girls were bitchy and all the guys were just as bad.

"I will, I promise." I whispered, kissing Chase's forehead.

"Thank you." He said smiling up at me, I smiled back.

"Can you show me to my guestroom? Daddy was meant to but him and mum are too busy eating each other's faces."

"Ew! Come on." Chase said, standing up and pulling on my hand.

I followed Chase through the doorway in front of his bedroom. Behind the room there was an oak spiral staircase which frankly would look bloody scary In the dark. I followed Chase up the winding stairs to another hallway. This one was less minimalist and more homely. The walls were covered in silver wallpaper which was covered in swirls and the floor was a bed of luscious golden carpet.

There were two doors.

Two.

"Your room's the one on the right hand side and Jasper is staying in the room opposite." I flinched slightly as Chase said that dreaded word. _Jasper_. Hearing his name still hurt. It was like pouring salt on an open wound.

"Thank you Chase." I said, as he turned to walk back down the stairs. I quickly ran into my room in case Jasper was around.

The room was huge.

There was a cream carpet which looked soft the walls were a pale shade of green and there sat in the middle of the room sat a shabby chic style four poster bed. Opposite the bed was a huge wardrobe which was made from white distressed looking wood.

There in front of the wardrobe sat all my suitcases. I smiled to myself and went to unpack them all.

When I had finished unpacking all my clothes and accessories. The room was beginning to feel more comfortable by the time I had gotten all my thing out and arranged them around the room. When I was finished I grabbed my pyjama's and wash bag and headed into the en suit. It had a white wooden floor and a free standing vintage bath in the middle of the room.

Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad.

I had spoken too soon, just as I had put my things down on the bathroom counter I heard his laughter echoing through the hall outside, followed by lots of footsteps. Who was I trying to kid?

Life sucks.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I caught a glance of _her _as she walked through the front door with Emmett, her father. She looked just as beautiful as ever, my little Pixie. Her raven hair just reached her shoulders and it was straight. She was wearing a dress covered in flower's and a thin belt which showed off her tiny waist. I used to love running my hands along the side of her body and feeling her small curves, her waist was always my favourite. She looked just a beautiful as ever and she was alone. My heart ached and I yearned to run down those damned stairs and wrap her in my arms while trailing killing along her jaw, just the way she liked it.

There was something different about her. She looked older and more mature, I Wasn't sure I liked this new her so much. She didn't seem as energetic and crazy as she always had been, at the moment she seemed like a calm reserved girl. Which is something I never thought in a million years I would be describing Alice as. That was the moment I realised I wanted things to go back to how they used to be, My Pixie and me. Nothing else mattered back then, my whole life was her. Then I grew up.

"Jasper!" Alexa cried and hurled herself into my side.

"What's up?" I asked, picking her up and spinning her around, she started squealing.

"Chase has gone to his room because he's tired and now I'm bored." She pouted as I placed her back on the floor. Alexa was like Alice in many ways, both would pout if they didn't get their own way and Alice would always sulk if I went off to do my own thing.

I looked down at Alexa. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like Bella and her hair, which was the same colour as Edwards, tumbled down her back. In a way Edward and I were lucky Chase was her boyfriend, we knew he could be trusted anyone else we may have had to rough up a little before we left them alone together. I smiled to myself as I remembered the time Edward had _the _talk with me.

* * *

"_Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked as I ran down the stairs._

"_Okay." I stupidly agreed and flung myself into Edward's arms. Being eight years old I hadn't expected Edward to have a very awkward conversation planned for me. We went into Edward's study and Edward placed me on his desk, my legs swinging in the air, as he pulled his office chair up to sit in front of me. It was at that point I Realised what Edward had to say was very important. _

"_Jasper, I want to talk to you about Alice." Edward said, looking thoughtful. I smiled at what he said, I was fine talking about Alice. Alice was my favourite subject. _

"_Okay." I agreed. _

"_Jasper in a few years you may start feeling other things towards Alice. Things that you shouldn't react on." _

_I remember thinking; What was he talking about? _

_I looked at Edward, his face looked pained. _

"_Look Jasper all I'm trying to say is always respect Alice. Now lets play some play station so Bella thinks I've had a good long talk with you."

* * *

_

Edward hadn't done a lot of good talking to me but I had taken away one piece of valuable information. _Always respect Alice. _Throughout the whole time we were together I respected her.

"Jasper!" Alexa snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, trying to take in my surroundings.

"Can we play hide and seek?" She asked, looking up at me with the same look I had given Bella and Edward many times.

Curse the damned look!

"Sure." I groaned, instantly regretting my decision.

Half an hour later I found myself on the top floor, where my room was situated, searching for Alexa. I knew Alice must be just other side of her door and part of me wanted to knock or just walk in. I hated not being able to even talk to her, Alice had been my best friend as well as my girlfriend. She used to know everything about me.

"Boo!" Alexa cried jumping onto my back and dissolving into giggles. I quickly grabbed her off of my back and tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She started giggling and squealing.

"Stop!" She cried, tears of laughter running down her cheeks. I collapsed onto the floor next to her and started laughing.

Alexa and Chase would be a great distraction this holiday but they both loved Alice just as much as they loved me. They would have to split their time between the two of us which meant half the time I would be left thinking about my little pixie. This holiday was going to suck, in fact life just sucks in general.

* * *

**A/N: Review for your free cyber hug :D :D :D**

**Well if you don't want it then pass it on :)  
**

**How long can Jasper and Alice go on ignoring each other? **

**Toodles XO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews :D I love you all! and not in a pervy way :)**

**Thank you to Blake for reading this through :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Confessions**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I woke up the next morning happy. That was until I remembered where I was and who was there, the headache began. I groaned and rolled over, the time on the clock next to my bed read 7am. I could go back to sleep but on the other hand I could get up and get out shopping before _he_ wakes up.

I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and quickly showered and got ready, by the time I was finished it was 8am. If I had a quick breakfast I could be out before _he_ surfaced from his posh lair. I took one last look in the mirror to evaluate my outfit. I was wearing, black leggings, with a blue chequered shirt, knee high brown woolly socks and biker boots. I was good enough to go, I grabbed my plain black bag and left my room.

I made my way back to the kitchen, retracing my steps. No one was awake. After a lot of poking about I managed to find a cereal bar and a bottle of orange juice. I ate quickly, listening for any signs of life. Just as I was about to pick my bag up from the table I heard footsteps from behind me. I slowly turned round, dreading who I would see.

It was Chase.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, noticing that he was already dressed.

"I couldn't sleep." Chase moaned and propped himself up against me.

"Aw Chase. Do you fancy coming shopping with me?"

"Okay." He said, finally breaking into a smile.

I grabbed Chase his own cereal bar and glass of orange juice. I then moved on to try and find a piece of paper and a pen. After a small amount of snooping around I came across a pad with a pencil attached to it, which was placed on the refrigerator. I quickly scribbled a note to let my parent's know where Chase and I were.

When Chase was finished his breakfast, I cleared it away.

"You ready?" I asked, when we were finally cleared up from breakfast. Chase just nodded and followed me out to the car. We both started off in silence.

"What's up Chase?" I asked, no longer able to bare the silence.

"I'm scared." Chase whispered, looking down at his hands.

"What are you scared about?"

"Losing Alexa." Chase chocked out, his voice growing quieter.

I pulled the car over to the hard shoulder and turned round in my seat so I could see Chase better.

"Why would you lose her?" I asked, taking one of Chase's hands in my own.

"Because you lost Jasper."

The pain shot through my heart at the sound of his name.

"Chase, we split up because we had grown apart. We no longer had anything in common. You and Alexa are like two pea's in a pod, you're meant to be."

"You and Jasper were meant to be."

Ahh, If only.

"No Chase, we were too different to work together."

"Do you miss him?"

Oh god, how was I having this conversation with my eleven year old brother? Chase and I had always talked about things so why shouldn't I tell him the truth?

"Yes I do." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

I felt Chase squeeze my hand slightly. I turned to look at him to him staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you get him back?"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. If I only I were Eleven years old again where life was nothing but fun and Jasper.

"He does."

"Chase you don't understand."

"I may not understand but I can see it in both of your eyes. You both still love each other."

Okay when did my little brother grow up and become a shrink?

"Chase please." I whispered, trying not to let him see the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Chase said and lent across to hug me. I hugged him back and angrily swiped at the tears. I would not cry over Jasper _up himself _Cullen ever again!

"Come on lets go shopping."

Chase and I spent the day getting lost in the crowds of Christmas shoppers. We had bought Alexa a necklace with her birthstone in a heart shape. It had been just perfect for her and we both knew she would love it. I had gotten Alexa the matching bracelet. The car journey aside it had been a very good day and I had spent some time catching up with Chase.

Chase and I dumped our bags into the boot of my Porsche.

"Can we go ice skating?" Chase asked, staring up at me with those eyes. He had somehow managed to inherit them from the Cullen's.

"Come one lets go." I said, smiley widely at Chase.

I wanted to stay out for as long as possible.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I jumped and sat straight up in bed, trying to take in my surroundings. A small giggle next to me brought me out of my daze.

"Did you just pinch my nose to wake me up?" I asked, staring open mouthed at Alexa.

"Yes." Alexa gasped out in between hysterical laughter.

"When I taught you how to do that on your dad I didn't mean you could do it to me." I huffed, trying to give her an evil look but eventually dissolving into giggles with her.

"You didn't say I couldn't"

Damn her.

"What's up? Why aren't you bugging Chase?" I asked. The moment the question left my lips I saw her face deflate of all happiness.

"Lex? What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose Chase." She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and looked her in the eyes.

"Lex, you won't lose him! You love each other and you're both made for each other."

"You loved Alice but you two aren't together anymore."

God this girl had too much of a brain. Shouldn't she be playing with Barbie's or something?

"Yes but that was different, come on lets go and get some breakfast."

I gave Alexa a piggy back down to the kitchen, if I had her with me it would give me an excuse to ignore Alice. The house sounded quiet so I guessed no one else was awake. I got the frying pan out and started frying some bacon while Alexa sat on the worktop watching me.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, jumping down form the worktop and walking over to the refrigerator to get some juice.

"They're probably asleep, it's only nine in the morning." I pointed out, yawning.

"Hey! There's a note, look."

I walked over to the refrigerator and read the note. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted the familiar swirly handwriting. It was Alice.

"Her and Chase have gone shopping." I said, not daring to say her name out loud.

"Jasper do you miss her?" She asked, staring up at me with her big wide innocent eyes.

"Lex!" I warned, groaning slightly and turning my back on her to check on the bacon.

"Jasper, just tell me."

"Yes, I miss her. Now get some plates out and we can have our breakfast."

I frowned down at the bacon and tightened my grip on the spatula I was holding. I missed Alice, of course I did but she wasn't my little Pixie anymore. She had moved on, I was sure of that, I had to do the same.

Alexa and I ate our breakfast in silence, neither mentioning what I had just admitted. I couldn't quite believe I'd admitted that to my niece, I had never voiced those words aloud.

"Can we go to Harrods then ice skating?" Alexa asked me once we had both finished our breakfast. It would full of crowds of harassed Christmas shoppers but Alexa wanted it, so Alexa got it.

"Okay come on lets go and get ready."

Alexa and I spent many hours losing ourselves in Harrods and cooing over the pets and indulging in the ice cream. We had bought Chase some new converses and a new leather jacket for Christmas. All in all today was going pretty well.

"Lets go ice skating!" Alexa cried, pulling on my hand.

"Okay." I groaned and followed her wishes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear. Something tells me drama is about to come knocking ;D**

**Thank you for reading, review please? :)**

**Toodles XO **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooo it is me, Lizzie and not an alien :O! **

**I'm hyper ;P **

**Anyways before I majorly embarass myself, here is Chapter four.**

**Thank you Blake for checking through for mistakes and telling me to shut up and just send you the damn thing :D **

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Christmas Eve:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

Ice skating? Yeah so not me.

Sure I'm sporty and I love trying new things but Ice skating just shouldn't be allowed. Especially since Jasper took me ice skating on our first official date.

I'd managed to avoid him living in the same house but out in the big wide world? I bumped into him, quite literally. Jasper was currently situated between my legs.

Well this was going to be awkward.

I had told Chase Ice skating was a bad idea, I couldn't skate to save my life.

I quickly stood up, mumbling my sorry while violently blushing. I turned round to see Chase with his arm around Alexa's shoulders, both were in hysterics.

"Surprise!" They called out at the same time.

_Bloody gits!_

"Sorry, it's my fault." Jasper said, staring at the ice. Neither of us could bring ourselves to look up into each other's eyes. I couldn't bare to see his handsome face just in front of me, just the sound of his voice was tearing my heart in two.

"Don't worry about it, my skating is pretty dismal. Anyone else would have been looking where they were going." I apologised, glancing at Chase and Alexa who were both watching us closely.

"Now you guys can kiss and make up!" Alexa squealed, she was about to start jumping up and down when she realised she was standing on ice. Nice move.

"You both admitted you missed each other." Chase chimed in. I sent evil glares to both of them, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper doing the same.

"We should probably get going Chase, I'm hungry." I angrily said, attempting to skate towards Chase and drag him to the car by his collar. Well that was what I would have done, had I not tripped over my own feet. I cried out as I saw the ground coming towards me, I squeezed my eyes shout waiting for the jolt when I hit the ice but it didn't come. Instead I felt two strong arms grab a hold of me and pull me towards their owner. I stood there for a minute trying to regain my balance and to settle my racing heart then I realised whose arms I was in. Jaspers. I jerked away quickly, making sure I didn't lose my balance again.

"Why don't we go and get dinner together?" I stared bug eyed at Jasper, had he really just said that?

"I mean all four of us." He added, clearing his throat and nervously glancing around. Smooth move mister.

"Please!" Both Alexa and Chase cried out at the same time. They both skated over to me and wrapped their arms around me. God kids just sucked.

"Come on Ali, we used to be good friends." Jasper said, smiling at me. He was right, he was my best friend and I missed that. Sure it would hurt like hell just being friends with him but it was better then nothing, right?

"Fine." I groaned, finally caving in.

Twenty minutes later the four of us were sat around a table in a nice looking restaurant. It had been the first one we had came to that looked relatively clean so we decided to just eat there. I sat next to Jasper with Chase across from me, I had never felt more awkward in my life. My head was saying not to become friends with Jasper, it would only hurt more in the long run, but my heart was saying take whatever you can. Who did I chose, my head or my heart?

That question at least was easy for me. I chose my heart. I was a passionate girl, I used my heart to my advantage. Deep down in myself I knew I would take anything I could get just to be close to Jasper, to see his face light up whenever he's happy, to see his eyes shine with excitement and to hear his gorgeous velvety laughter echoing throughout. I missed him, I missed everything to do with him even the bad things.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jasper asked Chase.

"A nephew." He replied, giggling and sliding a wink towards Alexa.

Oh. My. God. The little bloody git, I was going to kill him and his damned girlfriend.

"That's one thing you won't be getting." I stated, glaring right at Chase he just smiled angelically back at me. I noticed Jasper was in hysterics next to me. Hell they were all ganging up on me.

"So Alexa, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"An aunt." She replied, smiling up at Jasper using those Cullen eyes.

Oh bloody hell. Curse the both of them.

At least this time it was Jasper who looked like he wanted the floor to eat him. I just sat there laughing at his embarrassment.

"You know they do mail order brides." I gasped out in between hysterics.

"Oh very funny Hale." Jasper angrily snapped. I just carried on laughing at his expense. Sure it was mean but to hell with it, the guy had shattered my heart he deserved it.

The three of us stopped laughing when the meals came, although Jasper still looked like the glare hadn't completely gone away. Maybe we had hit a sore spot?

Oh gosh, what would I do if Jasper announced he was getting married?

I would act.

I would be completely blasé about it then cry and cut my wrists in my room. Yes that would be what I would do, it worked last time. It had felt like every drop of blood that had left my body had been part of the old me, the me that involved Jasper.

After dinner the four of us concluded the best thing to do next would be to go on the London eye. This was turning into a long day out. I quickly grabbed my phone to text my father to let him know that we were okay and we wouldn't be home for a while.

The London eye was spectacular. We had a whole pod to our self and the view was breathtaking. London was now covered in a blissful coat of white snow, which glittered in the moonlight. Fairy lights and Christmas decorations were randomly lit all around. Carol singers stood around entertaining everyone and bringing Christmas joy to everyone. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful." Jasper murmured, standing next to me. Alexa and Chase were standing on the opposite side of the pod.

"It is I agreed." Turning to look at him. To my complete shock Jasper wasn't looking at the view. He was looking at me.

I blushed and turned back to the scene in front of me.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence and Chase and Alexa oo'ed and aww'ed at the view in front of them.

"We should probably go." I remarked, glancing at my watch as we stepped off of the eye. It was already 11'oclock.

"A bit longer please!" Chase begged, staring up at me silently begging me.

"Please Ali, this has been the best day of my life and I don't want it to end!" Alexa cried, jumping up and down.

"Okay a little bit longer, come on lets go for a walk." I agreed, sighing. I tried to stay annoyed but I just couldn't, the excitement in Alexa and Chase's eyes brought a smile to my own face.

We were walking along embankment, the fairy lights were twinkling against the pitch black sky and the snow was gently falling around us there were Christmas carols coming from somewhere, and I was shivering. Nice move Alice, forget to put your jacket on in the freaking snow. You retard!

"Here take this." Jasper whispered as he placed his Barbour jacket around my shoulders. Part of me wanted to hand it back to him but I was so cold and well it smelt good.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"Come on lets go and get some hot chocolate!" Jasper cried, to Chase and Alexa who were staring over at the London eye. It looked so beautiful in the snow and the Christmas lights glittering all around us.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I dragged the four of us into a small picturesque café down one of the back streets of London. I had been here a few times with some of my friends from university. Alexa and Chase went straight to the sofa in front of the open log fire whereas Alice went to sit at one of the small tables in the corner looking out of the window. I couldn't believe how lucky I had got, to be able to spend time like this with Alice and it wasn't even awkward. Alice and I just worked perfectly together.

I ordered four hot chocolate's with cream and cinnamon. The woman behind the counter said she'd bring them over to us since we were the only ones in the secluded café. I thanked her and went over to join Alice at her table.

"I love Christmas." She remarked, staring wide eyed out of the window.

"Me too." I replied.

After that the two of us sat in silence until our mugs of hot chocolate were brought over.

I grasped the mug in my freezing cold hands and inhaled the scent of chocolate. It was heaven on earth. Forget chocolate being a girls best friend, us guys were secret addicts.

I glanced up as I heard a few sniffles coming from Alice as she buried her face in her mug.

Was she crying?

I looked behind me to see Alexa and Chase cuddled up together in front of the log fire, I wanted that to be us. My little Pixie in my arms again. The sound of her crying brought on a whole new bout of pain, I couldn't bare to see her upset.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered, leaning across the table so I could see her better.

"I can't do this Jasper. I can't just pretend like nothing ever happened between us. I want to pretend I don't want to lose your friendship but it's killing me and I can't afford to lose any more of my heart. After you left me I couldn't survive it took me months and months to get over it. I'm still not over you and I can't do this just sit around drinking hot chocolate pretending like we're friends again."

She cried, tears running down her cheeks. I leant forward and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Alice, I love you. I never could get over you. You were, in fact, you still are, the love of my life. Nothing will ever take that away. I can't lose you altogether even if friends is all we can be, I can't just cut you out of my life Ali." I whispered, staring intently at my hot chocolate which I no longer wanted.

"I don't want to cut you out of mine either Jasper but I can't take this any more." She whispered.

"Can we go back outside and have a snowball fight?" Alexa asked, her and Chase running over to our table.

"We can go outside but we can't have a snowball fight." I said, trying regain my composure.

"Deal." Alexa and Chase cried, running outside.

"We'll talk about this later." Alice said, standing up and following the kids outside.

The four of us stood in the little alley as the fairy lights adorning the walls glittered and the snow fell lightly around us.

I heard the chimes of Big Ben in the distance, signalling it was midnight. It was now officially Christmas day. I glanced over at Alice, she stood there her eyes bright with excitement about what the day ahead would bring. Alexa and Chase stood hugging each other and giggling over something. I walked over to Alice and silently took her hands into mine. She stared up at me, the question evident in her face; What the hell was I doing? I didn't know for sure but I knew what I wanted and I was the kind of guy who got what he wanted.

"Merry Christmas Pixie." I whispered and lent forward to press my lips to hers, she kissed me back almost instantly.

My little Pixie was back in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review pelase?**

**Toodles xo **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mild lemons, you know you all love them!**

**I was asked how many chapter's I'm planning on doing and to tell you the truth I have no idea. I'm just going to see where the story goes :D **

**3 reviews for chapter four? :O we can do better then that, can't we? **

**Thank you to those who did review :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:**

**Morning presents:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I flopped onto my bed, not bothering to get changed. I was in a blissful state of delusion, which was probably caused from sleep deprivation. Tonight, or last night, whatever, had been amazing. Jasper and I had managed to get along as friends for awhile, until I had broken down but it had given me hope for the future. Maybe I hadn't lost my best friend.

Then Jasper had kissed me. Yes my Jasper had actually kissed _me._ He seemed different to how he was last time I was with him, when he broke up with me. He now seemed like his old self.

I climbed off of my bed and thought back to that dreadful day when Jasper had told me it was over.

* * *

_I sat by the stream, at the back of Jasper's garden. Alexa and Chase were paddling in it catching fish, while my parent's and Jasper's Uncle and Aunt sat a little way from us enjoying a leisurely lunch and gossip. It was a usual Sunday in summer for our families, we had spent many Sunday's together enjoying each other's company. _

_This Sunday was different. Normally Jasper and I would sneak off for a while and make out and occasionally end up having sex in many random places. Lately Jasper had been different, we had grown apart. Jasper's new group of friend's didn't like me and I didn't like them. For them I wasn't good enough for their leader, Jasper, I was just an average girl, average grades and average looks. That was all they had known about me but it had been enough. I had seen Jasper become off with me and I would occasionally spot him glaring at me. _

_Since Jasper was off with his friend's all the time I had made my own group. We were a bunch of hyper misfits, who got on. Grades and money weren't everything to __**us**__, who we were and what we enjoyed were our main focuses. We, unlike __**them**__, weren't pretentious arses. _

_This day was no different to Jasper's changed way towards me. He had ignored me all day and I was beginning to get fed up with it. How dare he treat me like this? Because he thought he was better then me, well he was wrong. The way he was treating me proved what an arrogant git he is. _

"_Alice, I think we need to talk." He eventually said, turning to face me. His eye's were cold and cut off to me. I had never seen Jasper look like this before, whenever he looked at me his eyes would always be full of love and admiration. Not anymore. _

"_Okay." I reluctantly agreed, I was not ready for what he was about to say. Sure Jasper was being a complete git towards me, I still loved him, we had been together for many years, nothing would ever take that away from us. _

"_I think it's time we split up. We've both changed in the last month or so and I think it's about time we went out and lived a bit and saw other people."_

_My hear shattered at his words. He had been the one who had changed, I was the same girl he had apparently fallen in love with. It hurt to hear him mention 'seeing other people'. I didn't want my Jasper with anyone but myself but I couldn't let him see how much it hurt. _

"_I think you're right." I agreed, taking in a deep breath to hold my tears in._

"_If you'll excuse me." I whispered and ran. _

_An hour later I was still wandering around our neighbourhood, tears were streaming down my face, my heart felt like someone had just battered it. I had no energy in me, Jasper was my heart, my soul, my life. Without him, I'm nothing.

* * *

_

I snuggled down into my bed and shut my eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill over. Whenever I thought about Jasper breaking up with me, I cried. Something in him had changed tonight, he seemed different, more like his old self. The self I loved and still love.

I glanced at my blackberry and noticed I had a message, it was from an unknown number. I debated whether or not to leave it until the morning but in the end my curiosity won. My heart sped up and my breathing became fast as I read the message over.

_Sleep well, My little Pixie._

_We will talk everything through later on, when we get a minute._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Love you._

_Jazz _

_Xxx_

He'd said he loved me. I had to squeeze my eyes shut and will myself to clam down before I hyperventilated or started squealing and jumping up and down. Jasper and I hadn't talked after we had shared the kiss, Chase and Alexa had interrupted us and told us it was time to go home, they wanted to be up early so they could open their presents. Jasper and I had complied with their wishes and each drove our own cars home. I had gone straight to my room to avoid any awkward conversation with Jasper, I needed to sleep on it and decide what I wanted to do.

Although deep down, I knew. I loved Jasper, he was my soul mate.

I quickly replied to Jasper's text.

_Talk to you tomorrow._

_Love you too._

_Pixie _

_Xxx _

I smiled to myself and placed my phone back on the bedside table. Jasper was the only one I allowed to call me Pixie without shouting at them. I smiled as I thought of the time I dressed up as a pixie for Halloween, it had been a truly wonderful night.

I awoke to someone's arms wrapped around my waist and their head buried in the crook of my neck. I turned round slightly to see my blonde knight in pyjamas. Well pyjama's would probably be an overstatement. He was just wearing sweatpants. My ran my eye's up and down Jasper's chest, he was toned and muscular, just the way I liked it. My eye's eventually made their way up to his.

"See something you like?" Jasper asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe." I replied, winking at him.

"Alice, we need to talk." Jasper whispered, his tone sounding serious. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, brushing them against his tone stomach as I did so.

"Yeah, we do." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I wasn't myself at that point, I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't admit it. At the time I Was having flashbacks to when I was kidnapped and it was really getting to me. I know this is no excuse but just hear me out. At that point I decided to throw myself into work and my future career. I just couldn't think about us. I was a pig towards you, I hurt you and made you feel like you weren't good enough and I'm sorry for that but at the time I was made to feel like I was better then you. My friends at the time, had taken advantage of my weakness, they influenced me I didn't have the strength to fight them. I wanted something new, something to take my mind off of the flashbacks, I'm so sorry that I hurt you Alice but I love you, I never stopped loving you."

I kissed along Jasper's jaw as tears rolled down my eyes.

"Jasper, I love you too. I forgive you but just Promise me one thing?" I whispered, my hands making shapes on his back.

"Anything." He whispered, his breath hitching slightly. I smirked, knowing that I was causing him to feel this way.

"From now on if anything is bothering you, you'll tell me. Please?"

"Oh Ali, my little Pixie. I promise you, I have had to experience life without you and I know I can't do that every again. I need you too much."

I smiled up at Jasper and shoved him onto his back, straddling him.

"You know you're turning this into quite a frequent position." Jasper whispered, winking up at me.

"I plan to make it a very frequent position." I replied, pulling my pyjama top off, to reveal my bare chest. I leant down to kiss Jasper as his hands went straight to kneading my breasts.

"You did lock the door?" I gasped out in between moans.

"Yes." Jasper whispered, hooking his fingers over the edge of my pyjama shorts. I helped Jasper pull my shorts off and straddled him in just my knickers.

"You're wearing too much." I exclaimed as Jasper placed passionate kisses down my neck.

"So are you."

I grabbed Jasper's hands and hooked them over the edge of my knickers.

"Then do something about it." I whispered seductively into his ear as my hands made their own way into his pyjama bottoms.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

"Merry Christmas." I whispered to Alice, as she lay across my chest. There was nothing more beautiful then my pixie, laying naked on top of me.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Alice whispered, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, I never wanted to lose my Alice. I had been so wrong when I had split up with her, I was a idiot but I had been going through a lot at the time.

"What's the time?" Alice whispered, her soft warm breath tickling my neck.

"It's just gone ten." I replied, after glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

"We should get up soon, Alexa and Chase will be waking up soon." She replied, pushing herself up a little so she could look me in the eyes.

"I know but I just love being here with you, feeling your body against mine."

"Jazz, what am I going to do when I go back to college?"

I had been dreading confronting that question. I still had a year at university.

"When do you finish college?" I asked, I didn't even know what she was studying.

"Not for another 6 months."

Oh god, how could I go six months, only seeing her during holiday's? This was going to be excruciating.

"What are you studying?" I asked, my hands running up and down Alice's spine.

"Fashion."

"You could…. Actually no that would be unfair." I mumbled, not daring to meet her eyes. I was being selfish, My Pixie came first.

"Just tell me Jazz." She whispered, pressing her lips against my temple. How could I say no to her?

"Well, it's a long shot but there's a fashion college around the corer from my university. I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to transfer." I admitted, not daring to meet Alice's eyes.

A little soft hand rested on my cheek, I smiled and turned my head slightly to kiss her palm.

"Jazz, look at me." She demanded, a fierce edge to her voice. I lifted my eyes to meet hers, slightly apprehensive as to what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Ali, I…." I was cut off by Alice's lips.

"Shut up Jazz," She whispered, pulling away from me and smiling widely up at me. "That is the most wonderful idea you have ever had. When everyone is back to the college after the Christmas break I'll look into it."

Wow. Had she really just agreed?

"Really?" I excitedly asked her.

"Yes, really." She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her gorgeous head on my chest, her soft hair tickled me slightly.

"We could wake up like this every morning." I whispered, running my hands through her hair.

"Where do you live?" She asked, kissing my chest.

"I live with a friend but he wouldn't mind you moving in too, his girlfriend practically lives there too."

"What are you studying?"

"Business."

We were pulled out of our blissful state by a loud voice echoing throughout the hallway. It was Emmett, Alice's father.

"Alice!" He called, I heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shit!" Alice cursed, jumping up and quickly pulling her pyjama's on, I did the same.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered, as her father hammered on her door.

"They'll find out sooner or later, come on." She whispered, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Daddy!" She cried as she saw her father standing the other side of the door. I smiled as I watched her hug her father and exchange merry Christmases. The his eyes found me.

"What's going on?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Daddy, Jasper and I are back together again." Alice explained reaching for my hand and squeezing it.

"Back together? Alice are you mad? I've never seen you so heartbroken and upset, you even started self harming!" He cried, his eyes alight with anger. I tried to open my mouth to say something but my head was still processing what Emmett had just said.

Self harming?

I had hurt my Alice enough for her to start self harming? How could I be such a heartless git? She deserved better then me. I tried to pull my hand out of Alice's but she tightened her grip on mine and squeezed it. She knew what I was thinking.

"Emmett, I've learnt my lesson. I would never break Alice's heart again. I couldn't live without her." I said, my eyes filled with tears at the thought of Alice hurting herself.

"You say that now but things may change. If you ever hurt my little girl again I'll make sure you regret it. You got that?" He said, between gritted teeth. Oh no, I had just successfully managed to get on the bad side of Emmett Hale. I was in deep shit.

"I understand." I said and followed Emmett and Alice down to breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading :D

Review please?

Reviews give me inspiration! :D

Toodles xo


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :D **

**Sorry this chapter's short, i'm just really tired. **

**Thank you to Blake for checking it through, without him Jasper may at one point have been refered to as a girl. Like I said, I'm tired.**

**Anyways read on :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

**Christmas morning:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I sat on Jasper's lap as we watched Chase and Alexa open all of their Christmas presents. They were so happy with everything they received it was amazing. When Chase kissed Alexa as a thank you us women awww'ed at the two of them but I felt Jasper tense beneath me and Edwards visibly clamped his fists together. I smiled to myself remember what had happened when Jasper and myself were caught making out in his pool house.

* * *

_There was nothing better then the feel of Jasper Cullen's lips against mine. He had been the only boy I had ever kissed but I was okay with that because my Jasper was one excellent kisser. Whenever his lips met mine my whole body melted and I was his to do whatever he wanted with me. _

_Right now was one of those moments. _

_I was recently turned fourteen. Jasper and I had gone for a swim after school, like we normally did but today something was different. The way his eyes swept up and down my barely covered body he looked as if he wanted to eat me._

"_I'm gonna get out, my dad will be here soon." I called to Jasper and swam over to the edge of the pool. He didn't answer me but I felt his eyes on me the whole time, it made my skin tingle with delight. I walked into the changing room and glanced in the mirror, why was Jasper so interested in me? _

_I was short for my age but I suppose my body was okay, it wasn't quite supermodel standard but it was good enough. I was pretty in a cute way but I couldn't think of anyone ever considering me 'hot'. _

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I looked into the mirror to see Jasper looking my body up and down in the mirror. I lent back into his chest and smiled at him. He was my knight, the one every girl always dreams of. This knight was no twat in tin foil. _

_Jasper spun me around so I was facing him. My body was pressed up against his own, we were both still dripping wet. Since I was short my face was at the same level as Jasper's toned chest, somehow at only 15 he was very toned. I admired his chest while running my hands up and down, feeling his muscles tense underneath me. Jasper on the other hand stood staring down at me, his eyes glued to my breasts. _

_I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and pulled his face down to mine. I quickly pressed my lips eagerly to his, our tongues fought for dominance, Jasper's won. I groaned into his mouth as his hands ran up and down my back. He backed me up to one of the benches and slowly lowered me down so he was on top of me._

_I have no idea how long we were like that for, both us kissing as if the world depended on it and my legs wrapped around Jasper's waist. That was when my father walked it. _

"_What the hell is going on?" He screamed, pulling Jasper off of me. I blushed the deepest shade of crimson possible and sheepishly stared up at my father. _

_He looked pissed. _

"_Daddy, I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. _

"_Get your clothes and go and wait in the car." He hissed out between gritted teeth. _

_I wasn't exactly sure what the conversation that my father had with Jasper consisted of but what I did know was that Jasper was then afraid to even hold my hand for months after. I, of course, had been banned from seeing Jasper for a whole week and my mother had had __**the**__ talk with me again.

* * *

_

"Pixie?" Jasper whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck. I had to suppress the urge to giggle as I turned my head slightly so I could see him.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked, smiling widely at him. Our family had been surprised to see us walk downstairs holding hands but when my father announced we'd already given each other our Christmas presents, in the early hours of the morning and he interrupted, everyone just glanced around awkwardly and said how glad they were we were back together.

"Are you happy?" He asked me, tenderly kissing my cheek.

"Very." I smiled back at him and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I kissed Alice back with all the love I had inside me. We must have gotten carried away because I felt the familiar feeling of an Xbox controller hitting my head. I reluctantly turned to glare at Alexa but she sat there cuddled up to Chase neither of them really taking any interest in Myself or Alice.

I turned my head at the sound of Emmett clearing his throat, he sat there glaring at me.

"Sorry." I feebly mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes.

"So you should be. I know my daughter is very much in love with you and I know you two have been together for a very long time but I would like to carry on believing my daughter is an innocent virgin." Emmett angrily spat out, walking out of the room.

"Oppps." Alice whispered, as she slid off my lap and sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Yeah." I replied, not knowing what to say.

"I think my dad is going to sit outside your room tonight with a baseball bat to make sure you don't sneak into my room."

"I'll wait until he's asleep. It wouldn't exactly be the first time."

I felt bad for not getting Alice a Christmas present, I hadn't exactly known we'd be on speaking terms let alone sleeping together terms. Although I had had a niggling idea since this morning's little exercising. I could book a holiday for Alice and myself for over new year. I could book a place in the lake district. Alice had always said she wanted to visit there, she thought it looked beautiful.

"I'll be right back." I whispered and left her sitting open mouthed in the living room watching Alexa and Chase play each other on the Wii. I quickly whipped out my blackberry and googled cottages to rent in the Lake District. I found the perfect little cottage so I quickly tapped in my details and sighed a sigh of relief when I received the confirmation email. It was done.

I turned to go back to Alice when I walked straight into Bella.

"Hey Jazz." She said, smiling up at me. I had gotten rather tall.

"Hey Bella."

"How's things with Alice?"

"Really good, I've just booked a cottage in the Lake District for a surprise, we leave tomorrow."

"Aww, Jasper that's so romantic. Alice is a very lucky girl and you are a very lucky man. Jasper you know I love you but please treat Alice right this time. I know you loved her last time but you should have talked things through with her before you split up with her. I know you were going through a tough time but you shouldn't have let anyone come between the two of you."

"I know. I messed up and I spent a very long time regretting it. Thank you Bella but I have learnt my lesson and I shall value Alice this time. I shall never let her go."

"You're a good boy Jasper." Bella said, smiling up at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and thanked her before walking back into the Living room.

Bella was like a mother to me. She gave me all the motherly advice I needed and she was always there for me. On the other hand she would always tell me when I was being an arse hole.

Alice wasn't in the living room so I went off in search for her.

"Alice?" I called as I ran down the hallway, searching for her. I caught her just coming out of Chase's bedroom.

"What's up?" She asked, looking nervous.

"I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Jasper! We can't, people will guess where we are and what we're doing."

God she was hornier then I was and that was saying something.

"I didn't exactly mean that but I wouldn't mind it."

"Shut up." She blushed.

"We're going to the lake district, just the two of us." I told her, pressing her up against the wall.

"Really, when?" She asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning as soon as you're up."

"Oh my god, I can't wait!" She squealed. "Why did you choose the Lake District?"

"You've always said you wanted to visit there and it's in the country. I've rented us a little cottage practically in the middle of nowhere. You can scream as loud as you want and no nosey neighbours or overly protective parents will hear." I whispered into her ear and placing soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Jasper Cullen, I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss me senseless.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**Toodles xo **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing :D **

**I'll keep on trying to update daily but I'm starting college soon so I'm not sure how my time will go. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Lake District: **

**Alice's P.O.V:**

This was ridiculous.

I knelt on the suit case trying to get it to close.

It just wasn't going.

I growled at the suitcase and slumped now next to it feeling incredibly defeated. Stupid suitcase, I knew I should have brought the middle sized one. Jasper was insisting we took his Lamborghini. I had protested, mostly because I knew how small the boot was, but he hadn't given in.

Right now it was 7am on boxing day morning and Jasper and I were the only one's awake. Jasper was outside loading the car. He had limited me to one suitcase saying there was no point in brining many clothes because he'd only ruin them while tearing them off of me. If he even thought about touching any of my designer stuff I would beat him with my new channel purse.

"Ali, are you ready?" Jasper asked as he pushed open my bedroom door. His eyes must have gone straight to me, sitting by the suitcase sulking, within seconds he was sitting down next to me asking me what was wrong.

"The suitcase won't shut, I can't pack light Jazz!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my breasts to stop him staring.

"Sorry, look you sit on it and I'll zip it up."

Between the two of us we eventually got the thing zipped up, although it looked like it was about to burst open at any point and throw my clothes into the muddy fields we would soon be seeing.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" I asked as I followed Jasper out to his car, watching as he placed my suitcase in the boot. Part of me was slightly embarrassed by the over the top sports car in it's glow in the dark green but Jasper loved it therefore so do I.

"Alice relax it's done up that's all that matters."

"Jasper Hale, do you have any idea how much the contents of that suitcase is worth?" I cried, glaring at him from the other side of the car.

"Knowing you Alice, probably more then my car." He said, getting into said car.

I reluctantly got in on the passengers side. Sometimes Jasper could be really insensitive about my passion for fashion, he seemed to see it as just a hobby but he was wrong. Fashion was my life, just like he is. Jasper took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers, slowly bringing my hand up to his mouth, where he placed a soft tender kiss.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just eager to get there and have you all to myself."

"You have me al to yourself now." I pointed out, feeling rather smug.

"Yes but there are two things that are slightly in our way. One, I don't have a backseat which would make things a little awkward and two I'm pretty sure your father would kill me If he caught us. Come on lets go."

Jasper lent over to give me a quick romantic kiss. God he annoyed me but he always made my heart melt.

"Come on then, you better put your foot down or I may have a headache by the time we get there." Jasper threw a glare in my direction and floored the accelerator.

"You know Jazz, if you kill us now we won't get any alone time." I pointed out as he raced along the motor way. He must have realised I was right because the car noticeably slowed down. "Thank you." I smiled and lent over to give him a kiss on the temple.

"I expect to be rewarded later on." He said, quickly shooting me a dazzling smile. There was no sight I liked better then seeing Jasper smile, well it was up there with seeing the new Gucci collection.

"we'll have to see how your driving progresses."

Four very long hours later we arrived at Lake Windermere. It was a picturesque little town, very quiet and quaint and extremely cold. Jasper drove through the town and carried on to the outskirts, down a small country lane. He eventually turned off onto a dirt track, where the hell was he taking me?

"Jasper, is this such a good idea? Your car isn't made for this." I pointed out, wincing as we went over a small log.

"It will be fine." He said, wincing slightly.

We eventually made it to the end of the track and there nestled amongst the tree's was a picturesque little cottage. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that lead up to the quaint arched wooden door. I jumped out of the car and excitedly ran down the little pathway. Jasper met me at the door with our suitcases. He lent down and briefly placed a passionate kiss on my lips, it was filled with what was to come. I winked at him and picked up one of the flower pots, apparently the key was under it. I scooped the key up and unlocked the door.

The cottage was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. There were low ceilings which had long exposed beams that Jasper may have to duck a few. For once I was happy about being short. The walls were a warm oak wood in some places, stone mosaics in the others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held thee remains of a slow flickering fire. It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and the stocked bookshelf against the far window reminded me of movie's set in Italy. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three dimensional puzzle.

I loved the place, it was quaint and cute, it wasn't something I would choose for myself but for a holiday like this it was perfect. Jasper and I could get lost in this cosy cottage, we could scream as loud as we liked and rip each other clothes off in whichever room we felt like it. This was going to be one hell of a holiday.

Jasper's arm's wrapped around my waist and instantly felt safe and loved. I turned round and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck, pulling his mouth down to meet mine. It didn't take long for Jasper to catch on with my plans. His hands went straight to my bum as he lifted me up, he placed me on the back of one of the sofas. My legs wrapped around Jasper's waist, my lips not separating from his. I had been deprived of Jasper for long enough and I planned to make up for it this holiday.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

"I feel like I should cook a romantic meal for you." I whispered against Alice's neck. She lay next to me on the sofa, we were both covered up with the fur blanket, which had been draped over the back of the sofa. When I had told Alice she could scream as loud as she wanted, I didn't think she'd actually take me seriously. She had taken me seriously and god it was the best sex I'd had in ages. After Alice and I split up I had many flings with girls I can now barely remember the names of.

"I think I'll pass." Alice giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I can cook!"

"I know but I'd rather we go out."

"I don't know if my car could take it."

"We'll get a taxi. Come on I'm going to have a shower and if your up those stairs in the next thirty seconds you can join me."

I quickly jumped off of the sofa and ran up the stairs with my eager Pixie close behind me, no doubt she was staring at my arse.

I sat on the sofa, dressed in my skinny jeans, shirt and black blazer, waiting for Alice. She always took ages to get ready and today was no exception. "Alice, come on hun the taxi is outside!" I called up the winding oak staircase.

"I'm coming!" She called back. The words processed themselves in my brain, bring flashbacks of early. If she didn't get down here soon I would be forced to go up there and undress her.

Just as I was about to run up the stairs Alice emerged. She was wearing tight blue jeans, which had a patch work design on each knee, her white top fit tightly around her boobs in a clusters of silk and sequins, the rest of her top fell down to her hips in layers of feathers, she held a golden clutch bag in one hand. I walked over to her and quickly kissed her, grinding my hips against hers. With her sequined heels on she was just the right height.

"Jasper back off or we won't be going out to eat." She warned, stepping back slightly.

"Fine by me." I mumbled, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Later." She whispered into my ear.

God she was a tease, but she was my tease.

I loved Alice so much, I knew we had a lot to get through.

She would have to transfer college's and I would have to arrange things for her to move in, I knew how much stuff she owned, I could always get my own place.

My biggest worry was my friends, I knew it shouldn't be but it was.

My friend's were intelligent and stuck up, they would have nothing in common with Alice and that worried me. Would they try to split us up?

Would Alice stand by me if they did or would she give in?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**I'm posting a prologue for a new story in a few minutes so look out for it and let me know what you think :D**

**Toodles XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me ages to write this, I've just been too stressed (I've even had it diagnosed! Stupid doctor.) about college to write. Hopefully I'll be able to start writing again now it's all sorted out :D**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it, it's one of my favourite yet :D **

**Thank you to Edrika for reading it through :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

**New years eve:**

**Alice's P.O.V: **

This holiday was perfect, absolutely perfect. The last few days here with Jasper have just been so fabulous I can't put it into words, admittedly we've spent most of the time in bed together but we have managed to find the time to get out. We went to Lake Windermere and walked round the town, it was all beautiful. We had bought Alexa and Chase gifts, we had completely spoilt them!

I was sure Jasper was planning something, he had been kind of off with me since breakfast. He wouldn't meet my eye's, I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fact we had sex on the bonnet of his car last night, and he was jumpy when I caught him whispering into his phone. Right now Jasper sat watching the baseball on the television and I was curled up next to him reading a book.

"Ali?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and looking down at me, I tensed up wondering what was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked, folding down the corner of the page I had gotten to and climbed onto Jasper's lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck.

"Nothing, I just have to go out in a minute. I won't be gone for long."

Go out? Where the hell was he going?

We hadn't even been here long enough for Jazz to have even found anywhere to go on his own!

I swear if he's meeting up with that waitress from last night I will personally chop his…

"Ali?" He asked, cutting off my chain of thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Jasper where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Then don't go." I knew I was probably over reacting but I couldn't help it.

"I have to."

I sprang up, off of Jasper's lap and walked across to the fire place, not daring to turn around to meet Jasper's eyes. I couldn't bare to see his expression which was to come.

"Jasper, are you cheating on me?" I whispered, tears rolling steadily down my cheeks.

"What?" He cried, he sounded utterly astonished.

"Answer the question Jazz." I hissed out, still not daring to turn around.

He didn't answer, instead I felt his arms snake around my waist and he pulled me against his chest. I relaxed into the feel of Jasper's muscular chest, I loved him so much but I couldn't bare the hurt.

Jasper's turned me around in his arms and brought his face down to the same level as my own.

"Alice Hale, I love you. You are and will always be the only girl I look at. I was a complete prick for letting you go last time, it's not a mistake I'm going to make again." He whispered, presses kisses down my neck, I shivered at the feel of his lips against my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, he wiped away the left over tears with his thumb.

"Alice why would you think I was cheating on you?" He asked, pulling me over to the sofa and he sat me back on his lap.

"Because you can do better then me." I whispered, burying my head in his neck so I didn't have so look him in the eyes.

"Alice, I love you. You're my little Pixie and I don't deserve you! Alice I couldn't do better then you, you're a beautiful, intelligent, caring, fun girl and you're mine, why would I want anymore? Don't even think about arguing with me."

"Fine." I huffed and started placing kisses along Jasper's jaw.

"Alice as much as I would like to let you have your wicked way I have to go and pick something up."

I pouted up at him, trying to use the eye's he uses on me.

"It's for you." He stated, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. Well if it's for me I guess I could spare him for a bit..

"Okay." I said trying to sound reluctant. Jasper laughed and kissed me passionately on the lips.

When Jasper left I got out his laptop and sent an email to my course leader to enquire about transferring to the London fashion college. I had been thinking about it a lot and I had decided there was no way on this earth I could be away from Jasper again. Thinking of Jasper made me wonder what he was up to, what was all the secrecy about?

It was new years eve so maybe he was trying to book us a table at a restaurant or maybe he was buying things to cook for me. Jasper was a excellent cook, unlike his uncle. Jasper's aunt, although he thought of her as a second mother, had sent him to cooking classes as a result Jasper was almost Cordon Bleu standards.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts, there was no point wondering, Jasper would tell me what he was up to when he felt the time was right. I had to trust him and to get over my confidence issues, Jasper had really knocked my confidence when he broke up with me. I decided to lose myself in my sketchbook, it was how I had spent many painful days after Jasper left me. My sketchbook was my life line, I could just lose myself in all the possibilities of what I could make of the blank page in front of me.

My phone beeped, making me jump and pulling me out of my creative daze. I picked up my phone and glanced at the time, it was 6'Oclock, two hours since Jasper had left. I felt the worry bubble up inside of me, what had happened?

I looked at my phone again, I had a new text. I quickly fumbled with the keys and brought up the text message from Jasper.

_My darling Pixie,_

_I am fine, don't worry. _

_There will be a taxi to pick you up in an hour, have a shower then get in the taxi. Don't worry about your hair, make up or clothes, I have it all sorted._

_See you soon my love,_

_Love you,_

_Jasper _

_Xxxxx_

I smiled to myself as I read the text over and over again, Jasper had been so nice. I was still really wondering what the hell was going on, why was Jasper not home and what was he up to?

I decided not to worry and to just go with it, I had to learn to trust Jasper completely.

An hour later I climbed into the taxi Jasper had sent for me, I was wearing the same jeans and pink T-shirt I had been wearing this morning and my hair was briefly blown dry, I hadn't had time to do much more. The taxi driver wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, in other words I was being kidnapped, by Jasper at least I think it's Jasper.

The taxi driver eventually pulled up outside a hair salon.

"Here you go miss." He said, motioning towards the salon.

"Jasper asked you to drop me off her?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, have a good night."

"Thank you." I said and got out of the taxi, I made my way over to the salon with a sense of anticipation within me, was Jasper in there?

I pushed open the door to see two women standing there, almost waiting for me.

"You must be Alice." The older of the woman said, and walked over to me. I took in her appearance, long curly brown hair and she was dressed in a grey knit jumper and black leggings with grey suede shot boots, the younger girl had bright red fiery curly hair down to her waist and was wearing a short floral dress, which she had paired with a pair of lacy tights and brown loafers.

"Yeah, I'm Alice." I smiled at the friendly woman.

"Great, I'm Julie and this is Kohl. Apparently we're to turn you into a princess for the night." She explained, smiling back at me.

I didn't say anything I just followed Julie and Kohl over to the chair and sat their contently while Julie worked at my hair and Kohl did my make up. I could totally get used to this!

When the two eventually finished my hair and make up it was almost dark outside but in the well lit salon I could see my reflection very well. There staring back at me sat a beautiful young lady. My hair had been curled and artfully put up with a few soft curls framing my face. Kohl had done a wonderful job on my make up, she had made my creamy skin shine and my cheeks shine a rosy pink, my eye's were dramatically done in a smoky style, I looked amazing.

"Wow." I whispered, as I stared at my reflexion, unable to tear my eyes away from the beauty in front of me.

"You like it?" Kohl asked, staring directly at me.

"I love it." I replied, smiling widely at the girl.

"Great. Come on I'll show you what your boyfriend dropped off for you to wear."

I followed the girl with shaky legs.

Fashion was everything to me and to think of Jasper choosing an outfit for me quite frankly scared me to death! Admittedly his fashion sense was pretty damn good but even so, his fashion sense for women may not be as good especially since he prefers me wearing next to nothing.

Kohl led me into a back room which looked like it was set up to be a dressing room.

"I'll leave you to get ready." Kohl said and shut the door behind her.

I stared wide eyed at the gorgeous dress in front of me, had Jasper really picked that out?

The dress was full length, it must have been specially made because it was full length for me, it was a black silk which shimmered in the light, the neck line was just divine, it was low cut V neck which was encrusted with shiny diamond like objects. I was sure they weren't real diamonds.

I slipped on the dress, it fit perfectly. There was also a pair of flat black ballet shoes. Flat? I slipped them on before I read the note which was on the floor beside them. The note was from Jasper, I could tell from the way he had written my name on the front.

_My little Pixie, _

_I hope you have enjoyed your pampering session. _

_I also hope you like the dress I picked out for you, I know how much you love your fashion. I suppose you're wondering why I chose flat shoes since I know how much you love your heels, all will be revealed soon enough. _

_Julie and Kohl have been paid so as soon as you are ready go outside to the limousine which is waiting for you._

_I shall see you soon._

_Love you_

_Jasper _

_Xxxx_

Now I was really intrigued as to what was going on, why was I wearing flat shoes and why was there a limousine outside waiting to pick me up?

I went back out and thanked Julie and Kohl for everything, when I had finished I walked outside.

Outside, waiting for me, sat a shiny black limousine. I climbed into it while the chauffer held the door open for me.

I really wanted to know what Jasper had planned.

I sat back in the limousine, waiting for us to arrive at our destination.

It didn't take long.

When I stepped out of the limousine I was a large yacht in front of me, it was decorated with pink fairy lights and there standing in front of it was Jasper, my Jasper,

He was dressed in a crisp black suit with a bright white shirt, he looked so sexy!

This was what he had been planning all day?

Wow, I didn't give my man enough credit.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

My heart was beating so fast as the limousine pulled up. This was what I had been waiting for all day but suddenly my legs were shaking and my mouth was dry. I felt like the package in my pocket had lots of neon signs pointing towards it, I was so damn nervous!

I watched as Alice stepped out of the limousine, all nerves left me as I was hit with the shock of how damn sexy she looked. The dress I had picked out for her was clinging to every curve she had and the very low neck like was taunting me, oh god I so wanted to rip that dress right off her now but that would ruin all my plans. Sometimes plans just suck.

Alice walked over to me and silently wrapped her petite arms around my neck and pulled my head down to hers.

"I love you too." She whispered as she pressed her soft delicious lips to my own. I wrapped my arms round her waist and kissed her back with every inch of passion in side of me.

We were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside us.

I reluctantly pulled back, winking at Alice and turning to face whoever had interrupted us.

"Mr Cullen, dinner is served. I shall leave you two now, just return the keys tomorrow." Mr Clark reminded me and walked away.

I took Alice's hand in mine and led her down the small bridge and onto the rather large Yacht.

"What's going on?" Her little voice asked, as she followed me onto the yacht.

"We're having dinner, then we're staying the night on this yacht. I thought it would be fun." I said, suddenly realising how stupid my idea was when I saw Alice shivering.

"Come on we're eating dinner inside." I quickly led Alice into the rather posh dining room.

There in the middle of the room sat a huge chandelier with a table set for two below it. On the table sat the lasagne I had made earlier, it was Alice's favourite.

"This looks lovely." She said as I held her seat out for her like a gentleman.

By the time the two of us were finished it was close to midnight.

"Can we go outside and watch the fireworks at midnight?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Of course, come on lets go out now." I said, standing up and taking Alice's hand. Everything was going to plan.

When we reached the deck, which looked out on the lake, I handed Alice my jacket while I pressed play on my ipod dock. Alice's favourite song, You and me by lighthouse came on, I took her little hand in mine and started to dance. Her head rest against my chest, while my arms tightly wrapped themselves around her waist as we gently swayed to the music.

I glanced down at my watch, it was nearly midnight.

This was it.

"Alice," I said as I stepped away from her and slipped my hand into my pocket, there it was the little box.

"What's wrong Jasper?" She asked, staring worriedly at me.

I got down on one knee and heard Alice gasp as she suddenly realised what was going on.

"Alice Mary Cullen, will you marry me?" I whispered, opening the box.

I saw the tears form in Alice's eyes as she looked down at me, her eyes suddenly reverted to the ring in the box. The ring was platinum with a heart shaped diamond in the centre, it was plain but quirky, I knew Alice would love it. I had had '_My Pixie' _engraved on the band of the ring.

"Yes." Alice choked out in between tears.

I smiled widely and slipped the ring on Alice's tiny little finger.

"I love you so much Alice." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you too." She whispered, wrapping her own arms around my neck.

I lowered my head to hers and moulded her lips to mine.

We both pulled apart shortly after when we heard the start of the fireworks.

"Happy new year." I smiled, kissing Alice lightly on the lips.

"Happy new year." She whispered, against my lips.

"This is our year."

"Our year." Alice agreed, her wrapping her fingers in my hair and pulling my lips down to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**Toodles XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the infrequent updates, hopefully I can start writing more frequently. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I feel as though my writing style has changed slightly. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **

**Home:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I, Alice Mary Hale am engaged.

_Engaged!_

Last night had been a truly delicious dream, Jasper was such a romantic smut.

I glanced over at my sexy beast, he sat in the driver seat of his car, he glanced over at me when he felt my gaze upon him, he winked at me and turned back towards the road. I carried on surveying him, his toned chest which could just be deciphered underneath his tight fitting white T-shirt, any other guy would look gay wearing a T-shirt that tight but no my Jasper, he was also wearing black skinny jeans, which I had bought him a couple of days ago in this really cute boutique. His hair was unruly as ever and flopped messily over his eyes, it was so damn sexy!

"Stop staring at me!" Jasper chuckled, not taking his eye's off the road.

"I can't help it, my fiancé is just too sexy!" I smirked.

"I like the sound of that, fiancé although I think I prefer wife."

"Yeah. Can we set a date?" I excitedly asked, I wanted to start trying on dresses!

Actually, I wouldn't mind designing my own dress. Now there's an idea.

"Of course we can, as soon as possible would be ideal."

I smiled to myself, trust Jasper to want to get married soon! Doesn't he realise how much planning this wedding will take? Not to mention how much money, I mean I have money and so does Jasper but I want it to be perfect and perfect tends to require bucket loads of money. I wonder if five years is too long to wait.

"Jasper, I'd love it to be soon too but it's going to take a hell of a lot of planning." I explained, hoping Jasper would see my side of things.

"A hell of a lot?" He asked sounding sceptical.

"Yes, you want it to be perfect don't you?"

"Baby, as long as you're there and our family are there and we're married nothing else matters to me. I just want you to be my wife."

Why does he have to go and say romantic stuff like that? Some girls would literally kill for their boyfriend to say something like that, let me tell you it gets old.

"I know but I want everything to pretty and shiny and I would like to design my own dress." I explained, pouting slightly. If we were the perfect couple wouldn't Jasper understand, in fact wouldn't he want it too?

God sometimes I wished he was a girl, then again that would totally ruin sex.

"Ali, if that's what you want then that's what you can have but I'm only going to give you a year to plan it."

A year? _A whole freaking year? _

Oh hallelujah, I'm marrying an idiot.

A year to arrange a _wedding_, that's like saying 'cook a roast dinner in 5 minutes'. Totally outrageous and impossible.

"A year?" I screamed, making Jasper swerve and almost hit the car in front of us, opps!

"Yes Alice, a year. I want you to be my wife in a years time, we will both be finished with university by then and I Want us to be able to just enjoy life as a married couple. I love you, I don't want to wait."

Curse his way of melting my heart.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed and pulled out my blackberry. I had to find a wedding planner, it was the only way I would be able to work with the whole _year _issue.

Jasper reached across and stoked this index finger along my cheek, I smiled slightly and peeked at Jasper from the corner of my eyes, he was pretty adorable.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Good."

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been dreaming of this day for my entire life and I Want it to be perfect, it's not like I'll be getting a second chance."

"I'm glad you're not planning on leaving me and marrying someone else!"

"You know what I mean."

Trust Jasper to over react.

"I know but I just want to marry you."

I found the perfect wedding planner's, I just have to keep the price away from Jasper but that shall be easily done. I'll just hide the invoices in one of my many handbags, he'd never go through all of them. The planner's are capable of doing castle themed weddings, I almost squealed when I read that, then I remembered Jasper was sitting next to me. I had quickly sent them an email telling them roughly what I Wanted and how long I had to plan it, I didn't mention a budget, I don't agree with budgets.

"Jasper what do you think about chocolate fountains?" I asked, staring aimlessly out of my window. I couldn't stop thinking about the wedding, I could picture it all in my head.

"What?" He asked, clearly surprised by my sudden random question.

"I was thinking we could have a chocolate fountain at the wedding."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Oh yeah, probably not. You see Jasper and myself once had a slight run in with a chocolate machine when we were around ten or eleven years old.

* * *

"_Jasper!" A younger version of me called out. I was at our annual new years eve party, with all of my family and Jasper's. _

"_What's up Alice?" Jasper asked, running over to me and putting one arm around my shoulders. _

"_I can't reach the chocolate fountain." I explained, reaching up on my tip toes, even then my marshmallow skewer wouldn't reach. _

"_When are you going to grow?" Jasper asked, kissing me on the cheek. _

_I mumbled something under my breath and angrily shot Jasper an icy glare._

"_You can't reach either!" I pointed out rather smugly. _

"_True, climb onto my back." _

_After a few minutes and a lot of effort I was finally on Jasper's back, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He walked over to the chocolate fountain and stood as I reached forward to cover my marshmallows in the yummy melted chocolate. _

_That's when it happened. _

_As I bent forward Jasper toppled slightly sending us both off balance and right into the chocolate fountain. _

_We had both ended up in a huge puddle of chocolate with all of the guests staring at us.

* * *

_

Hmm, yeah maybe I need to rethink the whole chocolate fountain idea.

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

"We're here." I announced, pulling Alice out of her daydreams. I loved seeing her so happy and animated, Alice had always dreamt of her wedding. When she had been eight years old she had told Jasper that if he didn't ask her to marry him then she would cut off his dick. I must be mad to actually be marrying the little girl who threatened to cut my dick off, god knows what she'd threaten me with now.

I wanted Alice to have her dream wedding and I wanted her to enjoy planning it but most of all I just wanted to marry her. I wanted to show her off to everyone as my wife and I wanted all the men to know that she was off the menu. I despised other men looking at my girl, if it hadn't have been for upsetting Alice I would have killed many of them.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked, still sitting in her seat.

"Yeah, you're dad's probably going to kill me." I pointed out. I probably should have talked to Emmett before I proposed to his little angel but I hadn't and now he was going to kill me. Well it was nice being engaged while it lasted.

"I'll save you." Alice whispered and leant over to peck me on the lips.

"Thank you, my little pixie."

"You're welcome, now come on!"

I got out of my car, rather reluctantly and walked round to Alice's side of the car. She intertwined our fingers as we walked up to the house, we were going to collect our bags later.

"You ready?" I Asked, as I was about to push open the door.

"Yeah, I love you." Alice replied, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too." I whispered and pushed open the door.

We eventually found everyone sitting in the dinning room, none of them were actually eating. My aunt and uncle sat talking with Alice's parent's and our 'uncle' Jacob, while Alexa and Chase sat, a couple of seats away from everyone, playing their Nintendo DS's.

Everyone turned round to face us as we walked into the room, still holding hands.

"You're back!" Bella cried and jumped up to hug both of us, everyone else just whispered their hello's and carried on seated. I guess they all had hangovers, serves the greedy buggers right. Alice and I slid into the seats in-between the adult's and the children, I kept a firm hold of Alice's hand and started playing with her ring.

"How was your holiday?" Rosalie asked, smiling at her daughter. My eye's went straight to Emmett's face, he wasn't looking too happy. Maybe it would be best to break the news when he didn't have a hangover or maybe just never, maybe his invite could get lost in the post. Now there's an idea I may have to run past Alice.

"It was amazing!" Alice answered, beaming back at her mother. I glanced down at my little pixie and smiled, her happiness was infectious.

"Shall we tell them?" I asked.

"Maybe." Alice replied, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Tell us what?" Jacob cried before anyone else could say anything.

"Jacob, how would you like to be a bridesmaid?" I asked, smiling to myself at my oh so funny joke.

"Oh my god!" Jacob squealed and ran round to hug Alice and myself. Everyone else just sat there in shock still processing the information.

The next thing I knew Bella, Rosalie and Alexa were showering us with hugs while Edward and Chase shook my hand, Emmett didn't say anything he just sat there staring at the wall.

"Jasper, may I talk to you outside please?" Emmett asked, standing up and looking at me with an angry expression. I hid my nervous expression and quickly followed him out of the room, Alice shot me an apologetic glance. I followed Emmett out into the back garden and sat down on the bench next to him.

"I'm happy for you and Alice, don't get me wrong but I swear if you ever break her heart again I'll break your legs. Do you understand me?"

I gulped and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, why was Emmett so damn scary and yet he could be so kind and loving when it came to his little girl?

I didn't underestimate Emmett, I knew fully well that if I broke his heart he wouldn't even think twice about breaking my legs.

"Emmett, I know I in the past I've been a real twat towards Alice but I've learnt my lesson. I love Alice more then anything in the world, no one else's opinion matters to me anymore, only hers. I would do anything for her, I would lay down my life for her, I just want to keep her safe and happy. I love her so much."

Wow, Did I really just say that?

Congratulations Jasper you're turning into a pansy. Oh well, Jacob will be proud.

"You make sure you keep her safe." Emmett huffed out.

We both sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Emmett gave me a quick man hug.

"Take care of my baby girl." He whispered.

I watched as Emmett strode back into the house, he had had tears in his eyes. I hope that I can be as good a father as Emmett and Edward are.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, review please?**

**Toodles XO**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: :O no reviews for chapter 9? **

**You've let me down, my faithful followers. **

**Anyway, moving on. I hope you like this chapter, I'm starting college tomorrow, I'm so nervous!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: **

**Meeting the room mate:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

Okay, why did I agree to move in with Jasper?

It's just, totally, completely inappropriate and it's just not going to work.

I was close to hysterics as I sat at the end of Jasper's bed staring at his folded socks and underwear, he still folded it up! When we were younger I had always teased Jasper over how he liked everything folded neatly but never in a million years did it even cross my mind that he would still be doing it. All fit guys have flaws, I remind myself.

Okay, so all guys have flaws but is OCD a flaw or just a major pain in the ass? "Ali!" Jasper cried walking into his room, he was looking so hot today. He was dressed in his green skinny jeans with his 'come to the dark side, we have cookie's' T-shirt. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with your mum and Bella."Yes, I was supposed to be going shopping with them, that was until I had a total freak out about moving in with Jasper and it wasn't just Jasper's OCD it was his room mate too. How was I going to do this? I was used to having a flat to myself, my room mate spent most of the time with her boyfriend. I liked my space, I had to have the ability to shut myself off from the world.

Not to mention his flatmate just happened to be a guy, say goodbye to walking around in my underwear."Jasper I'm worried." I whispered, staring critically down at my hands, god I needed a manicure! Wait, whoa wasn't I just having a breakdown? Shit, I really need to stay on one topic. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me and slung his arm around my shoulder, I leaned into him and relaxed slightly.

Jasper was like my own chill pill.

"I'm worried about us moving in together, with your room mate. You know how I like my own space and I'm not used to living with people I haven't known for most of my life, my room mate back at college is hardly ever home so it's like I live on my own. I won't even be able to walk around in my underwear for Christ Sake! Plus the way you fold you underwear and socks just freaks me out to be quite frank with you." I blurted out, trying not to cry."The was I fold my underwear and socks? Alice is it your time of the month?"Oh, he did not just say that! What a bloody Looney, even if it were my time of the month I would not be happy! "How dare you Jasper, I'm genuinely worried and here you are making fun of me!" I cried jumping off the bed and turning to face him, my cheeks were bright red and I was raging by now. "Alice calm down, I'm sorry. If you feel that way we can get a place of our own if you'd like and I'll try to stop folding my underwear and socks but I Really don't see what's wrong with it." Jasper meekly replied, looking extremely worried.

I took in a deep breath and let the 'I really don't see what's wrong with it' just slide off, I'll pretend I didn't hear that part. "I'm sorry jazz, I'm just freaking out." I mumbled as I sat back down next to him. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me up against his side.

Ooohh he smelt nice!"Don't worry, we'll get our own place. I love you." He whispered, leaving kisses along my neck."Thank you, I love you too.""Have you heard back from you college about transferring?" "Yeah, I checked my emails earlier and I had a reply. My course leader said it was fine and she's sending over all the paperwork to the London college, I should be able to start in about 3 weeks.""That's fantastic, we can go over and collect your stuff when you want and I suppose we better go and view some flats." "Come on then, let's go and view some!" I cried, excitedly jumping up and pulling Jasper up with me. I was dying to view some flats with Jasper, our first home. It was all just so perfect! "Alice is it okay if we go out for dinner with a few of my friends tonight?" Jasper asked, standing up next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. "No, that's fine. I'll read a dictionary before I go!" I 't get me wrong, I can't wait to meet Jasper's friends but I just know I'll have nothing in common with them and they'll look down their noses at me. "Baby, if you don't want to go we don't have to." Jasper said, resting his chin on the top of my head."No, honestly it's fine. I'm going to be your wife I will be by your side I promise you. I just know I'll have nothing in common with your friends." "Ali, don't worry they're not as bad as my old friends. They'll like you, I'm sure of it.""If you say so, come on let's go." I replied dragging Jasper by the hand and out of the door.

How the hell am I going to find time to do a college course, arrange a wedding, design my dress and restyle an apartment?

God I was going to have to hire someone to figure a timetable out for me, yes that's a perfect idea!

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

Alice and myself spent a very _enjoyable_ day viewing possible flats. I didn't like Alice being worried about living with my room mate, I wanted everything to be perfect for my little pixie. She deserved everything I could possibly give her and more. I could understand how she might feel embarrassed and awkward about having a strange man in the flat, if it were a strange woman I would feel awkward and to be quite honest, I don't trust Alec. Don't get me wrong I love the guy, not in a 'oh my god you're hot lets have sex' kind of way, I just didn't trust him around my fiancé. Alice and I had seen around five flats today but none of them had been 'the one'. This was going to be our first place together so it had to be perfect, we both had to love the place. "I'm sorry we didn't find anywhere." I mumbled from where I was sitting, on my bed at both of our family's home. Alice stood in front of my full length mirror, admiring her reflection. She was wearing an extremely interesting dress, it was made up of, lace, crochet and netting panels, it had a sort of corset over the top which was white with printed mushroom's with a matching skirt underneath the netting, she had paired it with a long grey knitted cardigan, grey knee high socks and biker boots. She looked gorgeous as ever and different. She didn't look like a hooker, she looked classy, unique and damn right sexy. Alice's hair was now at a bob length, she had straightened it so it just curved under her chin.

"You look gorgeous." I stated, smiling as she twirled for herself in the mirror.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She replied, smiling sweetly at me. I glanced down at my own choice of outfit, it wasn't anything like I would normally wear around my friends. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt tucked it, a black leather jacket and black biker boots, normally around my friends I would be wearing a suit. This was the real me, I wasn't the stuck up rich kid the rest of my friend's were, I was Alice's fiancé, that was all that mattered.

"Lets go." I said, as I stood up and took Alice's hand. Alice grabbed her tan satchel and squeezed my hand.

"Who are we meeting?" Alice asked me, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Alec, my room mate and his girlfriend Gianna."

"Gianna?"

"Yes, I think she prefers to be called Gia." I explained, trying not to laugh at Alice's aghast look.

Alec and Gia, were not stuck up but they were used to me being stuck up. Alec was a typical London boy and Gia, well Gia was a typical London prostitute.

"Alice don't worry, they're more, shall we say, down to earth. Just don't take any fashion tips from Gia."

I arrived at the restaurant, tightly griping Alice's hand. I felt to proud to have her by my side and to know that she was mine, the ring on her finger proved it. As I waited for the waiter to lead us towards our table I turned to face Alice and bent down to give her a quick kiss, well it was meant to me quick. We were both caught making out like teenager's by the waiter.

We followed him over to a secluded table, both our cheeks were burning.

"That was so embarrassing!" Alice exclaimed once the waiter had walked away.

"I know but it was worth it." I replied, my hand tickling the inside of her thigh.

"Jasper!" She gasped, shock covering her face.

"What?" I slyly asked as my finger's found the edge of her knickers.

"Jasper!" A shrill voice called from the other side of the room. Shit, that was close! I quickly pulled my hand out of Alice's knickers and shot her an apologetic glance, she just looked like a beetroot. I looked up to see Alec standing there wearing his black jeans and un tucked creased shirt, Gia was standing next to him wearing, well practically nothing. Gia looked a mess, she was wearing fake blonde hair extensions which were attached to her bleach blonde hair with black roots, she was wearing a skin tight, zebra print mini dress which did not only show off her arse cheeks but all of her bulges. Gia tottered round to the other side of the table, clearly unstable in fuchsia six inch heels.

"Hi mate." Alec said, shaking my hand as he sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Hey Alec, Gia. I felt so ashamed to introduce these two to Alice but it would show her I wasn't a stuck up posh boy. "This is Alice, my fiancé."

"Wow, she's just as gorgeous as you always said she was." Alec replied, he was such a smooth talker.

"Hi." Alice mumbled, she looked embarrassed and I did not like the look Alec was giving her, it was like he wanted to just lay her across the table and have his way with her. I cleared my throat and picked up my menu.

"Shall we order." I suggested, taking Alice's hand in mine.

"Ali, which hair dye do you use?" Gia slurred, holding a bottle of beer in one hand. She was shit wrecked and even Alec was starting to look a little embarrassed.

"I don't dye my hair." Alice curtly replied, a look of disgust on her face. Is my little Alice being a little bit stuck up? I have to bite my lip from laughing.

"So Alice, how serious are you and Jasper?" Alec asked, his eyes clearly undressing Alice.

Did he really just say that in front of me?

My best friend just practically asked my _fiancé _out. Oh my god.

"We're getting married and I love him." Alice replied, she looked angry. Pissed off Alice I could deal with but angry Alice is just pure scary.

"I think it's time we go." I said, letting the anger I was feeling show in my voice.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Alice cried, jumping up and wrapping her arm around mine.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as Alice and I Walked out of the restaurant.

I wrapped my arms around Alice and inhaled her scent. We were in the taxi on the way home, thank god. It had been a complete disaster, Gia had spent the whole night flirting with me and Alec and spent the whole night looking like he wanted to jump Alice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, cradling Alice's head against my chest.

"It's not your fault, just please tell me we don't have to move in with them."

"I promise, we'll go flat hunting again tomorrow with Alexa and Chase. We need their opinions."

"I love you, Jasper." Alice whispered.

"I love you too."

I was shocked to say the least when Alice got onto her knees and straddled me, we were in public for Christ Sake!

"Alice, we're in a taxi." I whispered in her ear as she ran her tongue along my neck. God she knew just which buttons to press with me.

"I know we're in a taxi. If we weren't we wouldn't have any clothes on by now." She mumbled, before sucking on my ear lobe. What the hell?

Where did she learn all of this seduction stuff?

I think the taxi driver was pretty horny by the time Alice and I stumbled out of the taxi, Alice wrapped tightly around me with my hands on her ass holding her firmly against myself.

The night was just about to get good.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :D**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Toodles XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry, I really shall try to update more often but my life has been turned upside down because of college. **

**In response to the comment saying the storyline is boring, there is drama to come but I loved Alice and Jasper so much I just wanted them to have a nice happy time together :D **

**hehe, anyways read on please! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **

**The Apartment. **

**Alice's P.O.V:**

This is apartment was made for Jasper and myself. "What do you think?" I whispered to Jasper, taking his hand. We were standing in the middle of the large kitchen, it was perfect. The floor was white distressed looking wood and the shiny black cabinets which surrounded the large space. There was even a breakfast bar with dark purple bar stools, it was wonderful. "I love it!" Jasper beamed down at me

"It's perfect." I said, wrapping my arms around Jasper's waist and resting my head on his toned chest, I felt rather happy. "What do you think?" I asked Alexa and Chase as they walked into the room. "I love it!" They both cried at the same time. Awww! Jasper and always used to be like that, we would always know what the other one was about to say, we were soul mates. I love Jasper but I'm not an idiot, I know it's going to take some time to get back to the way we were. "Me too, can we get it?" I asked, looking hopefully up at Jasper.

"If you want." He laughed, picking me up and swinging me around. I squealed slightly and then crumbled into fits of laughter, this guy was just too damn cute!

We were moving in, finally! I was starting back at college in a couple of days and Jasper is going back to university tomorrow so today is the perfect day for us to move in.

Ali, what the hell is this?" My father asked, picking up my beloved stuff rabbit. Jasper had won it for me at the arcade's when I had been thirteen, I had treasured it ever since.

"It's Snowy!" Jasper cried, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning round to face my gorgeous fiancé.

"Nothing, I just remember the day I won it, then you named it Snowy."

Jasper had always had a problem with me naming the rabbit snowy, he was rather narrow minded.

"So shall I throw it?" My father asked, holding Snowy by his ear.

"No!" I cried, jumping over a few boxes to snatch the toy from my father, I would never throw away anything that Jasper had bought me.

A few hours later we were finally finished, there was only My father, Jasper and Myself here everyone else was at school or work. Bella and Rosalie both worked for Edward's company. I sat down on the sofa and looked around, we had nearly unpacked everything. The living room was very cosy yet it was stylish, the floor was covered in a distressed looking white wood flooring which was covered in my large white sheep skin rug, the sofa was a dark brown chocolate leather, which was Jasper's other then that there was just Jasper's humungous flat screen which was already mounted on the wall. The place was empty but it would slowly become our own.

"It looks good." My father commented, walking into the room and sitting down next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It does doesn't it." I agreed.

"I can't believe my little girl is moving out again."

"Aww, dad." I was the only one who could make my father cry, my mother could but it was only ever out of fear.

"Listen baby, if Jasper ever does anything out of line you just call me, okay?"

Oh crap, there was no way on this earth I was going to let my father break my fiancé's legs. It's just not going to happen.

"Okay daddy." I whispered, there was no way I was going to refuse his offer because he would probably just skip my approval and just go straight to breaking Jasper's legs.

"We've done well." Jasper said, walking into the room and sitting down on the other side of me.

Oh hell, like this wasn't awkward.

"Yeah we have." I whispered, taking Jasper's hand in mine.

"Alice, Alec just rang he's just split up with Gia and he's pretty torn up so I said he could come over for pizza tomorrow night, is that okay?"

Great, I was going to have a pervert staring at my chest all night, bring on the polo neck!

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, biting my tongue. I had to be more flexible about Jasper's friends.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V: **

The flat was fantastic. It was perfect for Alice and myself, we could have a lot of fun here, on our own with no parents or nosy children. I laid down on the sheep skin rug with my box of Chinese sitting next to me, Alice walked in after me with her own Chinese, she laid down next to me and intertwined her legs with mine, this was the life. Her father had eventually left us alone, I'm sure he was trying to stay as long as possible. He kept giving me looks as if to say 'I'll kill you if you take my baby girls innocence away." Yeah dude, already done that.

Alice's hand softly made it's way to the waist band of my jeans, my breath hitched in my throat. I turned my head slightly to see her staring at me, her eyes shining with lust, I was no longer hungry for food. I quickly flipped Alice onto her back so I was hovering over her, careful not to suffocate her. "Jasper, what are you doing?" She whispered teasingly to me.

"Well right now I'm kissing your collar bone." I pointed out in-between pressing light kisses to Alice's petite collar bone.

"What are you going to do after that?" She whispered, breathlessly.

Whoa, what had gotten in to Alice? She normally didn't ask questions during sex.

"I'm going to take your clothes off." I stated, my hands finding their way to the hem of her top. I felt her heartbeat pick up as my hands brushed her toned stomach as I pulled her top off, she was beautiful.

We consummated the new apartment, very well!

Alice lay next to me, covered in sweat and trying to catch her breath, I rolled onto my side and just stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Alice whispered, her voice still slightly breathless.

"You."

"I'd rather look at you." Alice said, rolling onto her side to face me.

"You're gorgeous."

"You're fit." Alice said, winking at me and standing up.

I watched, open mouthed as she picked up our Chinese and went to re heat it.

Had she really just called me 'fit'?

Cheek of the woman!

She called Johnny Depp fit for Christ sake, I wanted better then fit!

Alice walked back into the room and I silently took my Chinese from her and ate in silence. She kept on sending me quick glances but I wasn't sure whether they were because she thought I was upset or because I was still naked.

"What's wrong?" Alice finally asked.

"You called me fit." I mumbled, not daring to meet her eyes.

"You are fit."

"You call Johnny Depp fit, I would have thought you might have called me something more endearing. If I called you fit you'd probably slap me."

"Sorry, you're very handsome. Better?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Jeez Jasper, time of the month?"

"Shut up." I snapped, angrily staring at the wall.

"Make me." Alice snapped back.

Oh she was asking for it now, I quickly scooped Alice up while simultaneously standing up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, squealing slightly.

"Shutting you up." I stated as I walked into the bedroom.

I did not like the bedroom and Alice knew that, I had told her we would be re-decorating it very soon. The walls were all white apart from one wall which was covered in a shiny pink floral wallpaper with a matching chandelier, she carpet was white with pink swirls all over it. It was all way too girly. I threw Alice down on the bed and hovered above her, neither of us had clothes on.

"Jasper!" Alice cried, trying to glare at me.

I smirked back at her and kissed her passionately on the lips, she resisted for a few seconds but she eventually gave in, melting into the kiss. I moved my free hand, the other one was holding Alice's face securely to my own, down Alice's body feeling her tremble beneath me. Her breathing sped up as my fingers found their destination, I quickly pushed my fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out of her.

Alice just lay beneath me, her breathing erratic and soft moans escaping form her lips.

"You look fit." I whispered, as I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my hard on.

Alice didn't respond, she just gasped at the new sensation and began to meet my thrusts with her own.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I woke up to find myself in Jasper's arms, he was fast asleep next to me. I sighed contently and blushed slightly as I remembered last night, no matter how many times Jasper and I have sex every time is as special as the first. I groaned when I remember Jasper had university today and Alec was coming over tonight. It was our first day alone in the flat, I just wanted to spent it alone with Jasper and myself. Life sucks.

I poked Jasper in the ribs and he jumped slightly, his eyes snapping wide open. "Morning." I whispered, smiling brightly up at Jasper.

"Hey." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"You've got uni today." I pointed out, while pulling Jasper's T-shirt off and pulling it over my head.

"Did you just steal my T-shirt?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I was cold!"

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's now naked torso, it had been cold last night when we had finally stopped ravishing each other, so Jasper had put on his jogging bottoms and T-shirt, while I had just put my underwear back on.

"I don't want to leave you." Jasper whispered, burrowing his head against my neck.

"I know, it sucks. Now I know why Edward and Bella work in the same building."

"Oh for gods sake Ali!" Jasper cried, hiding his head against the pillows.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what I'd done wrong.

"I was imagining you bending over an office desk and then you mentioned my aunt and uncle." Jasper explained, his voice muffled from the pillow.

I giggled slightly and intertwined my fingers in Jasper's hair.

"Sorry Jazz. You know we should probably get a start on kitting out the study then we could make your fantasy come true. I think I have a pencil skirt somewhere."

"Alice, please! I have to go into uni soon, I do not want to walk in there with my pants bulging."

"Sorry." I whispered, climbing out of bed to remove all temptation.

"You didn't have to go." Jasper said, sounding a little bit hurt.

"I did, if I'd stayed any longer I wouldn't have been able to take my hands off of you. I'll grab some cereal for us and make some tea while you shower."

"You don't want to join me in the shower?"

Oh dear god, he was so tempting!

But no I couldn't. I had to get Jasper out of the apartment quickly so I could get ready for my meeting with the wedding planner.

The one which Jasper doesn't quite know about yet.

I eventually got Jasper out of the house, after a hell of a lot of sexual promises and kisses. He was not very eager to leave, nor did I particularly want him to leave but I had the wedding planner's coming and I didn't want Jasper to know about them just yet. He wanted me to plan it all, I knew that but I wouldn't have the time nor the patience to do it. I want to just be able to tell someone exactly what I want and let them sort it all out, my parent's had agree to pay for the wedding and had told me not to hold back so I was taking their word. This wedding was going to be everything I'd ever dreamt about, including the groom. The day I first met Jasper at the park I had known that minute that I would marry him, he had been so charming towards me.

"Alice, I'm home, Alec's with me!" Jasper shouted out, as he closed the front door behind him. I quickly closed my sketch book and hid it beneath the cushions of the sofa, I had been in the middle of sketching some wedding dress idea's. I had already decided I only wanted one bridesmaid, Alexa.

Back to reality, Jasper was home but he was with Alec, the pervert.

Kill me now.

"Hello." I said, standing up as the two of them walked into the room. Alec looked exactly the same as he had when we had met, in fact I'm not sure if he'd even changed his clothes.

"Hey." Alec said, smiling widely at me and winking.

Oh god, he made my skin crawl.

"Hello." Jasper said, hugging me quickly and kissing my cheek.

The whole night was extremely awkward for me, Alec spent the whole time sending me suggestive glances whenever Jasper wasn't looking. I didn't make much contribution towards their conversation, I didn't want to end up in a conversation with Alec, something about him just made me on edge. After we had eaten our Pizza I collected up the boxes while Jasper went to change his clothes.

I threw the empty pizza's in the bin and poured myself another glass of wine, as I turned round to put the bottle back in the fringe I bumped into someone. It was Alec.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." I whispered, feeling really on edge. I was cornered by the kitchen counter and Alec's body.

"Surprise." He whispered backing me up so my back was pressed against the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my cheeks redden with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"What I've wanted to do all night." Alec whispered, as he grinded his hips against mine. The feeling of his erection pressing against my core was not doing anything for me, Jasper was the only guy I ever wanted.

"Get away from me." I whispered, not wanting Jasper to hear. Jasper didn't deserve to see this, he didn't deserve to see what a prick his so called best friend was.

"No." Alec mumbled and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue slipped directly into my mouth as I opened it to scream. My eyesight was red with anger and my hands were shaking with humiliation. I had to get him off of me. I bit down on his tongue and had to suppress a smirk as he yelled and jumped back.

I quickly ran over to the sink and washed my mouth out, I wasn't going to get rid of the taste of him for ages.

"Hey." Jasper said, walking into the room. I didn't turn around to face him, tears were burning in my eyes.

"Hey mate, do you fancy watching the football?" Alec asked, putting on the same 'I've been dumped' voice he had had all night.

"Yeah sure. You don't mind do you Ali?" Jasper asked, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge.

"No it's fine." I said, pretending to wash up my glass.

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too." I called as the guys walked out of the room.

I made my way down the hall into the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I would have to find a way to tell Jasper what had happened, I just didn't know how. I couldn't keep this from him, Alec was his best friend he had to know the truth plus I didn't want that beast ever stepping foot in this apartment ever again. I felt my stomach muscle clench as the taste of Alec resurfaced in my mouth, I ran into the en-suit and quickly brought up dinner.

When I had brushed my teeth I jumped into the shower and cried myself to sleep. I had no idea when Alec had left but at some time during the night I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist and pull me towards him. I flinched and resisted slightly until I realised it was really him, my Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Review please? :)**

**Cyber Jasper's for everyone :D hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I've been a complete idiot. I've been calling Edward and Bella Jasper's aunt and uncle, sorry! They're really his brother and sister -in-law. I'm just going to go and sit in the corner and die of embarrassment. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**It never rains but it pours.**

**Alice's P.O.V: **

I awoke to an empty bed. I reached over to feel Jasper's side of the bed but it was cold, he must have left quite a while ago. I eventually mad myself open my eyes to glance at the alarm clock which was situated on the wooden box which we were currently using as a bed side table. It was 10am, no wonder Jasper was gone he would have left about two hours ago. When my eyes fully adjusted to the lighting I spotted a note by the side of the alarm clock, I eagerly picked it up and read it.

_Pixie, _

_I didn't have the heart to wake you this morning, especially knowing it's your last day off before you start at college. I'm going to miss you all day._

_I'm sorry we didn't have an evening to ourselves yesterday, tonight will be different I promise. _

_I love you,_

_Jasper _

_Xxxxx_

I felt the tears threatening to fall. I missed Jasper and his letter had brought back all the bitter memories of last night. Of how _he_ had backed me up against the counter and grinded his hips against my own and then _he_ had shoved his tongue down my throat. The sick feeling in my stomach resurfaced as I replayed the events in my head, I had to tell Jasper. I just didn't know how you went about telling your fiancé that his best friend tried to get off with you.

I slipped out of bed and put on my slippers, they were bunny's with fangs, **(A/N: Any Morganville vampire readers will have a giggle at that.) **I was going to spend the day doing wedding planning and trying to forget _Alec. _I'll tell Jasper everything when he gets home from university but until then I won't let it enter my mind through out the day. I grabbed myself a bowl of Cheerio's and went into the living room, I put _four weddings _on the television and pulled out my wedding planning folder.

Getting lost in wedding preparations was easily done. I was pulled out of a magazine when my blackberry rang, I reached inside my dressing gown pockets and pulled it out, it was Jasper.

"Hello." I said, still scanning the magazine.

"Hey, I miss you. What are you up to?" Jasper asked. Hmm wine glass charms now there's an idea. Oh wait, phone.

"Huh? Sorry Jazz, I was reading something."

"Ali, I said I miss you." Oh damn, how had I missed him saying that?

"I miss you too baby." I said, smiling at my phone.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the evening to ourselves."

Ah, he did it again. He brought back all those dreadful memories of last night.

"It's okay, listen Jasper I've got to go because I'm in the middle of something but can we talk tonight?"

"Talk? Alice is something wrong?"

"Nope, not at all. I love you, come home soon!"

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

I put the phone down and felt the tears roll down my cheeks, how could I tell Jasper what had happened? I felt like I had betrayed him but I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

It's not like I had kissed him.

He had kissed me and I'd bitten his tongue in response and totally not in a kinky way more of a 'get your tongue out of my mouth before I bite it off'. It was actually rather effective.

I looked down at the magazine which was still in my hands, I didn't really feel like doing anymore wedding planning but it had effectively taken my mind off of everything that had happened. I guess I could do some more sketching for my dress. I was eventually interrupted again but this time by the doorbell. I slowly got up, hiding my sketchbook. I had no idea who it was, the only people I could think of were our family. I made my way to the front door and opened the door slightly to poke my head out, it was the postman.

"Delivery for Alice Hale." He said, handing me a thing to sign. I swiftly signed the document and took the pink bow from it.

I brought the box back into the living room and sat down on the sheepskin rug with the box in front of me.

I looked down at the box, it was baby pink and about the size of a shoe box, it also had a glittery purple bow tied around it. I had no idea who it was from, part of me wondered if Jasper had sent it, no one else who would sent me gifts knew our new address. I slowly untied the bow, enjoying the suspense. Ever since I can remember I always used to love receiving gifts.

I finally pulled the bow off of the box and opened it, I was not ready for what was in it. I let out a piercing scream as I took in the contents of the box, there laying on what looked like a bed of rubber tongues sat a voodoo doll but the worse thing was the voodoo doll had a picture of me stuck to it's face and laying where the heart would be was what I could only guess to be a pig's heart, with a knife right through it. I had no doubts as to who had sent this.

I quickly darted for the kitchen, I had to get away from the box and I had to throw up. After throwing up many times, I sunk down onto the floor with my back against the kitchen counter. What had I ever done to deserve this?

I wanted to call Jasper and beg him to come home but my phone was back in the living room with that _thing._ I can't believe Alec was that twisted to actually do something like that, he doesn't even know me for Christ sake! I sat in the silent apartment sobbing softly to myself. I missed home, my parents and my place back at college. It had been a dump but it had been my home for six months and I had grown to love it, this place was modern and have all the fancy kitchen gadgets but it wasn't home, it was all just for show.

I slowly stood up and grabbed my carry case from the bedroom and stuffed some clothes into it, I was going to go back to my parent's for a few days. I had to get away. I left my phone in the living room, I just couldn't bring myself to go in there and look at that _thing. _I grabbed my keys from the table in the hallway and ran to my car, I was afraid Alec would be out there waiting for me. I got to my car just as it began to pour down.

I slammed the door shut behind me and locked all of the doors, I felt safe in the confines of my little car. I stamped on the accelerator and made my way towards my parent's house. Why is it bad luck always comes in sets of three?

"No, not now!" I cried as I felt my car slowing dying, the rain was plummeting down and I was on the motor way, just great. I pulled my car over onto the hard shoulder and reached into my jeans pocket to pull out my mobile. That's when I remembered where my mobile was, sat back at home next to the box.

I screamed into the silence of my car and dissolved into heart wrenching sobs, today was just not my day. I had no idea what I was going to do, running away from it all had been such a bad idea. Jasper's going to be so worried when he gets home to see the box and my mobile laying next to it with no sign of me, that was it I had to get out of the car and find one of the phone box things. I grabbed Jasper's hoodie which I always kept in my car and pulled it over my head, my pyjama bottom we're just going to have to pass as trousers at least I'd not kept my slippers on.

The minute I stepped out of my car I was hit with hailstones and I was immediately soaked right through. I ran along the hard shoulder in the direction of the little orange phone box, it was freezing outside, why the hell hadn't I thought to get dressed? I eventually reached the phone box, after falling on my arse and scrapping all my hands. I rang through to the rescue service and told them whereabouts I was, they said someone would be sent out to help me. After that I ran back to my car and slammed the door behind me, I was soaking. I briefly considered changing my clothes but I figured it probably wasn't such a good idea considering I was on a motor way with hundreds of other people.

I just sat there thinking as I watched the rain hit my car. I had run away again just like I always did but there was no way I could have stayed there and got through all that. I should have let Jasper know, if he got home before I could contact him he would freak out and if my father finds out about all this all hell will break loose. I briefly wondered whether I should run back to the orange call box and ask for the police but I decided against it, bringing the police into this will only make it worse.

It took an hour for the tow truck to finally arrive, a whole hour of me sitting there thinking. Thinking about a bloody voodoo doll and a pigs heart, nice. The man eventually got my car up onto the back of his van and drove me to the nearest garage. Once we were there I left my car to be looked at while I went in search of a phone, I had to call Jasper.

The manager of the garage eventually let me borrow his mobile, after I agreed to pay him £50. What a rip off, I could have bought a cheap phone with credit for less then that but I guess this is what you get in a crumby garage where all the guys wink at you and call you baby. I felt on edge around these men, they were acting the same was as Alec had around me. I quickly dialled Jasper's number, he answered on the first ring.

"Jasper?" I cried, tears streaming down my face again.

"Oh my god Ali! Are you okay? Where are you? Jesus Alice you scared the shit out of me, I got home to find this box in the middle of the living room and your phone laying next to it but no you and clothes taken from your wardrobe. Alice what's going on?" Jasper frantically blurted out.

"Jazz calm down, I'm fine. Look last night Alec tried to kiss me, well he did kiss me."

"What?" Jasper screamed, interrupting me.

"It was while you were getting changed, he backed me up against the counter so I couldn't get away and he kissed me. I bit his tongue and he stopped." I whispered through the tears which were streaming down my face.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry I had no idea. So is this box and the things inside it from him too?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's too much of a coincidence with the rubber tongues."

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"He's your best friend Jasper, I didn't want to take that away from you. I just don't understand why he's so obsessed with me, he doesn't even know me!"

"Uhmm, he doesn't know you in person but he does know a lot about you." Jasper mumbled sounding guilty.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I used to talk to him about you a lot and I would show him the pictures I have of you and the few video's. He was the only person I ever showed how much I missed you, I told him a lot Alice, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Jasper, don't be sorry. I told my flat mate a lot about you an I'm sure Alec's response was the same as Angela's was. Look Jazz can you just come and pick me up?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"You know the car garage round the corner from my parents and your brother and sister-in-laws house? Well I'm there. I was on my way home and my car broke down."

"Oh Alice, I love you so much. I wish you'd called me as soon as you found this thing."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for running away."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'll be there soon bye."

I hung up and handed the phone back to it's waiting owner. After settling the funds with the scary looking garage owner I went to sit in the reception area. Time must have gone pretty fast because before I knew it Jasper was standing in front of me calling my name. I looked up and at his soft tender gorgeous eyes.

"I love you." I whispered and threw myself into his awaiting arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**

**I apologise again for being such a retard, my only excuse is that I've had a lot of crap going on in my life atm and my minds not been fully on my writing. **

**Review please :D **

**XO **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews :D **

**Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**The calm before the storm:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

Jasper drove me home in silence, there wasn't much either of us could say. I had cried enough when Jasper picked me up, the men around the garage just stared at us with a look of confusion and fright. Guys suck when women cry.

"What do you want for dinner?" Jasper asked, just as we were pulling up outside our apartment. I smiled to myself at how thoughtful Jasper was, he was always thinking about me, well and maybe his stomach.

"Can you cook your famous omelette?" I asked, Jasper looked at me with a knowing look across his face. Whenever I had been ill or worried about anything Jasper would always make me an omelette, it was our own little tradition.

I cuddled into Jasper's embrace and laid my head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Jasper had cleaned away the box before he had come to pick me up. "Are you going to college tomorrow?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence. I sighed, was I going to college? It was the first day back, nothing much would be done and I felt like spending the day locked up in the apartment watching cheesy vampire films with a big box of chocolates."I might not, I want to just relax and forget about everything that's happened." I explained, wrapping my arms around Jasper's toned torso."Fair enough, I'll call them tomorrow and tell them what's happening. I have Uni until 5 tomorrow then I was going to go round to Alec's to tell him to back off." "Be careful Jazz, he's clearly mad and I'd rather you were in one piece for the wedding."

"How's the wedding planning going?" "Very well thank you, if you behave yourself I may considering sketching your outfit tomorrow.""Well in that case would you like me to rub your feet?""Ooh yes please!""I was joking Alice.""I don't care it's too late now you've got to rub my feet."Jasper reluctantly grabbed one of my feet and started to massage it."I love you." I murmured, melting into the feeling of his soft hands massaging my feet. God what had I ever done to deserve him?

"I love you too." Jasper said, smiling widely at me.

I lay in bed, wrapped in Jasper's arms staring wildly around the dark bedroom, the only thing keeping me sane was the feel of Jasper's chest against my back. I glanced at the alarm clock, it was 2am, I hadn't slept at all. I'd spent the whole night staring around the bedroom, trying not to wake Jasper up. I had been too scared to sleep, every time I closed my eye's I saw Alec. I was scared about the day ahead of me, being alone with no Jasper to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Alice, what's wrong? I know you haven't been asleep all night." Jasper whispered, tightening his grip around my waist. How did he know that? Jasper always amazed me, he always seemed to know how I was feeling before even I knew.

"I'm scared Jazz." I whispered into the darkness of the room, I knew there was no point in lying to Jasper, he already knew.

"Alice, I won't let him hurt you I promise. Why don't you spend the day with your mother, you don't have to tell her why just say they've moved your starting date back. I'll talk to Alec tonight and tell him to back off or I'll call the police, I won't have anyone frightening you Ali."

Jasper's little speech and brought tears to my eyes, I was such a sap. I turned round, within the circle of Jasper's arms, so I was facing him.

"Jasper Cullen, what did I ever do to deserve you? I love you so much and I will make sure you never doubt that." I whispered, as Jasper's brushed the stray tears from my cheeks.

"Alice, I will never doubt it. I know you love me as much as I love you. It amazes me that after all the shit I've put you through you're still in love with me and you still want to be with me."

"I love you." It was as simple and as complicated as those three words, everything involving Jasper was done because I love him.

"I love you too." Jasper whispered.

I laid my head against Jasper's chest and wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, Jasper would never let anything hurt me.

"Alice, come on wake up!" Jasper cried, shaking me slightly. I did not do mornings.

"I'm awake." I mumbled, burying my head in my pillow.

"Alice, I know the minute I leave this room you're going to go back to sleep." Jasper said, shaking me again. Damn he knew me way too well.

"Fine, I'm getting up." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Jasper was kneeling on the bed next to me wearing just boxers.

"Like the view?" Jasper teasingly asked, while running the tips of his fingers along my thighs.

"You know since I've gotten up late I think it might be best if we showered together, to save time and that." I whispered, trying to keep my breath even.

"I agree." Jasper chuckled, scooping me up in his arms and walking towards the main bathroom.

What to wear? Now that was the hardest question ever. I stared at the mountains of clothes inside the wardrobes, I hadn't gotten around to sorting it all out yet, there was just too much to choose from. In the end I decided to wear my silk purple mid thigh length dress, with black woollen tights and my flat suede boots. My hair had dried on it's own and didn't look too bad so I decided to just leave it.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror straightening my hair, Alice preferred my hair straightened. I had been forced to throw Alice out of the bathroom because she was distracting me too much, god I loved morning shower sex. I took one last look in the floor length mirror and walked out of the room to find Alice.

"What should I wear?" I asked her, standing in front of her with just my boxers on. Alice sat on the bed pulling on a pair of boots, she looked so cute!

Alice looked up at me and bit her lip, her eyes were running all over my body. I loved the look she gave me when I appeared in front of her with little clothing on, she always looked like she was about to pull me down on top of her and bang the shit out of me and yet she still managed to look cute and innocent.

"I think what you're wearing is fine." She whispered, blushing and looking back down at her boots.

"Yes but I Think this outfit may attract too much female attention." I pointed out, knowing she'd hate the idea of other women looking at me. She immediately shot up and walked over to my wardrobe.

I watched as Alice expertly rifled through all the clothes and pulled out my black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt and a purple plaid shirt.

"Are we at the point in our relationship where we start to colour co-ordinate" I asked, raising one eyebrow. Alice just smirked at me and pulled the T-shirt over my head.

"Alice, give me the jeans." I said, there was no way I was letting her put my jeans on for me. The guys at university would have a ball if I turned up to class with a prominent bulge in my jeans. Alice pouted slightly but handed over my jeans.

"The garage rang about my car." Alice said as she sat on our bed watching me get dressed.

"Oh really, what did they say?" I was eager for Alice to get her car back, not because I was worried about my car but because I was worried about how fast my car could go, I didn't want Alice to hurt herself.

"They said it'll be ready tomorrow."

Typical Alice, I bet she didn't even ask what had been wrong with the car or how much it was going to cost. I didn't point this out I just walked over to her and pulled her up off of the bed.

"Will you be okay driving to meet your mother?" Alice had ran her mother up while I was still in the bathroom, they were going to meet each other at Starbucks and then go shopping. I admired Emmett, he must have had a hard time earning for Alice and Rosalie, they both loved their shopping and creature comforts.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You're right you won't let anyone hurt me and I'm a big girl I can stand up for myself."

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around Alice, I really was worried about her.

Alec had always had mental health issues, I had just never thought they were this severe. I hadn't told Alice about his past because I didn't want to worry her but now I realised how serious Alec's condition was. He could never keep a girlfriend but he always said it was him dumping them, he always said they were too clingy but now I wondered if Alec was the clingy one. I was going to go round to his flat to talk to him about it tonight, I would tell him to back off or I would have him sectioned. He was no longer my best friend.

"Come home as soon as you can." Alice whispered, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'll be home as soon as I've done everything I need to do."

"Be careful Jazz, I don't want him hurting you."

All Alice was going through and yet she was still worried about me.

"I'll be careful Alice, I just want to keep you safe."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, I don't want to have to either."

We both stood there in each other's embrace until the sound of Alice's mobile alerted us to the outside world. I left Alice to find her phone while I went to hunt for my bag.

I had just found my bag when a scream came from the hallway, it was Alice. I threw my bag down and ran straight into the hall to find Alice standing there staring at her phone and shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Alice's shaking self.

"Look!" She cried, thrusting the phone in front of my face.

There on the screen was a picture of someone's wrist, it had been slit open and blood was flowing freely out of it. Below the person's arm I could see many pictures, all of Alice, My Alice.

"Alec." I whispered, I was going to kill him!

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V: **

Urghh!That had been the longest shopping trip ever! My mother could shop, that was for sure. I loved my mother she would always cheer me up by bringing me shopping. My mother was the perfect shopping companion, she would give you her honest opinion about something you were about to buy and if you liked something but you weren't sure about the price or when you's use the item she would always talk you into buying it. I threw my many bags down in the hall and pulled out my BlackBerry, it was 4pm Jasper would be getting out of University soon and then he would be going over to Alec's. I text Jasper telling him I'd just got home and everything was fine, I also told him to be careful when he was talking to Alec. I'm so glad Jasper's known me for so long, any other guy would have chucked me ad yelled at me for being clingy and possessive. God I loved my Jasper. I put my phone down on the kitchen table and grabbed a bottle of water, I could get in a little bit of wedding planning before Jasper got home. I finished by bottle of water and headed towards the bedroom to get my pyjama's on. I was planning on putting titanic on, having a large glass of white wine and beginning the sketching of Jasper's suit. Well that was what I had planned but that all changed the minute I stepped through the bedroom door.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V: **I ran up the stairs to my old flat, I was on my way to see Alec.

When I reached the door I hammered on it and stood waiting for Alec to answer the door, I still wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. I really wanted to just punch his lights out. After a few minutes of waiting I knocked on the door again, there was no answer.

I wasn't sure if Alec was in there or not, he was probably ignoring me.

"Jasper?" A high pitched voice came from behind me. I whirled round to find myself face to face with Gia. She had a huge black eye.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes fixated on her purple eye.

"Alec. Listen Jasper u have to find Alice, I'm worried. Alec's obsessed with her and there's not much he wouldn't do to get her."

Shit. Alice was at home, on her own.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**The next chapter is written and ready to go but I won't be uploading it until I feel I've had a respectable amount of reviews. Sorry, I know it's mean but a girls got to do what a girl got to do. **


	14. Chapter 14

No reviews?

Not one.

Oh well, no new chapter until I get a few reviews.

There's no point in me uploading the rest of the story if no one's reading it!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews, sorry about my earlier rant. I'm not very confident about my writing so when I upload a new chapter and I get no reviews I instantly think I've done something ****really wrong. **

**I'm a needy writer, what can I say?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**Right place, right props, right actions, wrong man:**

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I yelped as I felt an arm snake around my waist. It wasn't Jasper, I knew that straight away, it wasn't muscular enough to be Jasper's.

It had to be him. It was Alec.

I struggled against his hold but he was stronger then I had anticipated, stupid invisible muscles they can be really in convenient at times like this. I sucked in a lung full of air, ready to scream but before I even had the chance Alec's mouth was attached to mine. It took all of my concentration for me not to throw up as his sloppy lips enveloped my own and he stuck his slimy tongue down my throat. My whole body froze, I could not move one muscle. The next thing I knew Alec had backed me up to the bed and laid me down right in the muddle of it, he was straddling my hips while his tongue was stuck down my throat. Before I was aware of anything Alec had handcuffed my wrists to the headboard. Control of my body came back to me at that second, when I heard the click of the cuffs locking and reality hit me, I bit down on Alecs' tongue, it worked.

"Bitch!" He spat and reached into his pocket. To my complete horror he brought out what looked suspiciously like a bloody gag.

"No!" I cried, kicking my legs wildly. If it were Jasper doing this to me then I would be in heaven, it would be as kinky as hell but it wasn't Jasper and it was just plain scary. I was about to be raped and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to fight but Alec somehow managed to get the gag around my mouth and fastened tightly at the bag, silencing me instantly. It took all of my restraint to top myself from shouting around the gag but I knew that would only excite Alec even more. I kicked out at Alec and landed a brilliant kick to his stomach, he doubled up and rolled off of the bed clutching at his stomach. Hah! Finally I had managed to hurt him in some way.

When was Jasper going to be home?

Alec quickly recovered and tied my ankle's to the bottom of the bed using the curtain ties, I had no was of fighting him now, I was completely at his mercy. Alec kept his eyes firmly on mine as he took his top off. Part of me felt repulsed by even the thought of taking a peek but I was only human. I open my eye's a tiny bit to take in the sight before me, he had nothing going for him at all, he was skinny but with no muscles at all, god knows where he got his strength from. He then proceeded to take his trousers and boxers off, I didn't bother to shut my eyes, I wanted to assess the package. My eyes bugged at the size of him and I actually started to feel sorry for him. No wonder this was the only way he could get a girl to seep with him. I may have been spoilt with Jasper's but I knew what the average size was and he was well below.

"Like what you see?" The slimy pervert asked as he hovered over me, his hands finding the hem of my dress. I cringed at his finger's brushed my inner thighs. I thought back to this morning when Jasper has brushed my thighs with his fingers, his touch had been so gentle and full of love whereas this was rough and full of lust. Alec pulled the bottom of my dress up to my waist and stroked my stomach, I shivered in disgust at the feeling of his hands all over me. He was truly repulsive. I lay there frozen, there was nothing I could do to fight him off, I was tied down and gagged. Alec's hands quickly made their way to the waist band of my tights and he began to roll them down. This was going way too far now, only Jasper was allowed to touch me there. How dare he? Wasn't Jasper supposed to be his best friend?

In the future there is no way I'm being flexible about Jasper's friends, they all have to be approved by me. Alec's grabby hands were at the elastic band of my knickers now and tears were streaming heavily down my cheeks. My brain was shouting at me to do something but I couldn't think what I could possibly do to get out of this. I opened my mouth to try and scream around the gag but the bedroom door burst open and there stood Jasper in all his glory, his face draining of all colour as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Get off of her!" Jasper shouted his face ashen, he strode over to the bed and grabbed Alec by his arms. I watched in a mixture shock and joy as Jasper dragged Alec into the en suit and locked the door on him. He couldn't get out and if he did, Jasper was here.

I was safe.

My knight in shining armour had saved me.

_Oohh_, armour, now there's an idea for a wedding suit. Jasper turned back around to face me and ran straight over to me. "Alice, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Jasper cried as he took the gag out of my mouth and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's not your fault Jazz, just un tie me please. The keys to the hand cuffs are on the bedside table." I choked out through the tears which were rapidly falling down my cheeks.

Jasper gently unwound his arms from my neck and quickly un tied me, he then pulled me up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. I pulled my tights up and relaxed into Jasper's embrace both of us were crying and trying to ignore the pounding on the door which was coming from the en suit.

"Call the police Jazz." I instructed, pulling back to look Jasper in the eyes. "Okay." Jasper pulled out his phone and dialled the emergency line. I watched as he retold the person on the other end of the line the whole story, I couldn't bare to listen to what he was saying, I didn't want to have to relive it all again.

"They're on their way." Jasper said, putting his phone down and placing a small kiss on my temple.

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alice I'm so sorry, I should have been here to protect you."

"Jasper what you've just done is more then enough. I love you so much but I'm going to need time to get over this. I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine because I'm not."

"Oh Alice, I'll be here for you I promise. Let's just get through this with the police then I think we should go and spend some time with your parent's and my brother and sister in law. I'll get my uni work emailed to me and maybe you can drop out of your course this year."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Alice, I know you're barely keeping yourself form falling to pieces, I know you too well but you just have to get through the interview with the police."

"I know, I'll fall to pieces after that." I said, putting on a brave expression. I couldn't have my breakdown just yet, I had to be strong enough to tell the police exactly what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Review please? :D **

**XO**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry, I suck I know. It's taken me ages to write this. I hope you enjoy it, I'm not too sure about it. Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

**The aftermath: **

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I sat on Jasper's lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around me, sobbing my heart out. The police had left about fifteen minutes ago and the minute they were out the door I was in pieces. Not only had I had to retell the story to the police, with Jasper standing near by getting tenser and tenser, I also had to see Alec again as they took him out of the apartment complete with a pair of hand cuffs. It had all been overwhelming and scary and I was worried about how much this was effecting Jasper. I really hoped to god this wasn't bringing back memories of when he was kidnapped.

"Shall we go to your parent's?" Jasper's asked, his hands cradling my head against his chest.

"Not really but I Don't want to stay here." I mumbled, enjoying the sound of Jasper's heart beating underneath my head.

"We could spend the night at a hotel?" Jasper asked, placing his underneath my chin and pulling my head up to meet his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, feeling my mood lighten a little. I just wanted to get out of this flat and being with Jasper, if we went home there would be so many questions from our families and I just couldn't deal with them yet, I needed some time.

"Yes, really."

"Can you book it?" I asked, pouting on my best puppy face.

"Of course I can." Jasper said, he placed a quick kiss on my lips and pulled me off of his lap.

I sat on the sofa staring at the blank wall in front of me, Jasper was in the bedroom booking the hotel and packing our suitcases. Normally I wouldn't dare let Jasper pack for me but there was no way I could face going into that room again, every time I thought about it all the memories came flooding back. It was all just too much for me to handle. I had come so close to being raped, I just didn't know how I could get over it. I was still shaking and my cheeks were still tear stained, I just wanted to get out of this flat, it held so many bad memories for me.

"Alice?" Jasper called, pulling me out of my thoughts just as I was about to start hyperventilating.

"What?" I called back, happy to hear my voice normal. I didn't want Jasper to know how much this was all effecting me. Jasper was my rock, my knight in shining armour and he didn't deserve to go through all this shit. I'd try my best to act like the old me, I'd try to get over it myself without having to get Jasper involved.

"What do you want me to pack?" Jasper asked, walking into the room and smiling at me. I smiled back at him and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Can you pack everything in the left-hand wardrobe?"

"Everything?" Jasper asked, his face suddenly ashen.

"Yes Jasper, it's my winter wardrobe."

"Fine."

Oh god, what had I ever done to deserve Jasper?

I grabbed my sketch book and wedding planning file and shoved them into my oversized hand bag, god I loved the makers of oversized bags. They're so ideal for hiding things from your boyfriend! I took a quick glance around the living room to see if there was anything else I wanted to take with me, if I had my way I wouldn't be back to this flat anytime soon. I grabbed my favourite DVD, _Parent Trap_, it had been the film Jasper and I had watched together on our first date.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, walking into the room pulling 3 suitcases and a holdall.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my coat. I walked over to Jasper and kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I'd do anything for you Ali, you don't need to thank me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, now hand me a suitcase. Why do you have to travel with so much stuff?"

"Alice, these three suitcases are yours."

Oh, Whoops.

I grabbed Jasper's hand as we drove down the country lanes, we'd been driving for about forty minutes now.

"Jazz, where are we going?" I asked, getting bored with driving. It was dark outside so I couldn't make out where the hell we were.

"To a hotel." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Bloody Jasper.

I turned the radio over to the station Jasper hated and laid back in my seat. I was too scared to close my eyes in case I had flashbacks of what had happened earlier in the evening. To my complete dismay I felt tears prickling in my eyes, I turned to look out of the pitch black side window so Jasper couldn't see.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, his thumb rubbing circle's on my hand.

"Nothing." I mumbled, trying to keep my voice level.

"Alice, you're crying."

Damn, how the hell had he known that?

Jasper's pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face me.

"Alice, you know you can talk to me, right? I know you haven't just gotten over what happened earlier, it's going to take time and I'm here for you, I want to help you."

"You can't." I whispered, staring down at my hands as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Alice, I know you can't do it yourself you need help and I want to help you. Alice I love you and we're getting married, I will always be here for you. What happened tonight was, well there's no word for it, but I feel as if it's partly my fault. I introduced you to Alec, he knew all about you because of me."

"Don't you dare say that Jasper Cullen!" I cried, snapping my head up to meet Jasper's eyes. "It is not your fault! He was twisted, mad, you didn't know. It is not your fault."

"Oh Alice, how can you be so forgiving?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for."

Jasper lent forward and placed one hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning forward and placing a tender kiss against my lips, it felt so different from _his _kiss. Jasper's kiss was full of love and tenderness, not want and roughness.

"I love you too." I replied as Jasper pulled away from me.

Jasper started driving again as we both sat in silence. I entertained my fingers with Jasper's and just sat there enjoying being with him, wherever I was every minute was Jasper was special and worth treasuring, today had shown me that anything could happen and we could lose each other at any time. I just had to hope that as a couple we could get through anything, our love had to get us through it but then again life isn't like a fairytale, life just plain sucks and love isn't all it's made out to be.

"We're here." Jasper announced, pulling me out of my thoughts, thank god! I was close to becoming suicidal there.

I glanced out of my window to see an old Georgian mansion lit up by spotlights, with steps going up to the large front door, the place was gorgeous and romantic. I just wished we could have been coming here under better circumstances.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered, staring wide eyed at the sight in front of me.

"So are you." Jasper whispered, staring at me.

I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, I wanna look round our room!" I cried, jumping out of the car. I was trying to put on a show of happiness and excitement but deep down I felt the exact opposite, I wasn't happy and I was scared about what was to come.

Jasper pulled my suitcase while I grabbed his holdall, after much negotiation we finally made it up to the front door, Jasper was panting with the effort, poor guy I really needed to get him down to the gym more often. I wandered around the lobby area while Jasper picked up our room key. The place was very posh, the lobby was made up of marble floors and real oak desks, there were plush leather sofa's and chandeliers, the main focal point of the room was the stairs cases. Each staircase bent round to meet in the middle on the second floor, it was a magnificent sight.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, with an amused look on his face. I dragged my attention away form the staircase and turned round to face Jasper.

"Yeah, where are all my suitcases?"

"The concierge brought them up to our room, here let me take the holdall from you." I handed the holdall over and followed Jasper over to the lift.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I looked over at Alice, my little Alice. She was so beautiful and behind her dark gorgeous eye's was a sea of unhappiness. She was trying to hide it form me, I knew but I knew everything about my little Alice. No doubt she was doing it for my own good, she never wanted it hurt me or complicate our relationship with her problems, I had to help her get over that. I was going to be her husband, she should be able to share things with me and tell me if anything is bothering her.

I took Alice's hand as we stepped out of the lift, when we reached the room the door was already unlocked for us and our bags were sitting next to the wardrobes. I wanted Alice's to enjoy herself tonight and I wanted to show her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. She was truly my life. I locked the door behind me as Alice wandered into the centre of the room, she stood there with wide eyes taking in her surroundings. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small fragile frame, she jumped slightly.

"Do you like it?" I whispered in her ear, running my lips against the soft exposed skin behind her ear.

"I love it, it's gorgeous." She said, turning round to face me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and lifted her off her feet so her lips were on the same level as mine.

"You're also gorgeous." I whispered before my lips crashed with hers.

Alice met my kiss with her own hungry one. I wrapped her legs around my waist and walked over to he bed, this was how I was going to show her how much I loved her. I laid Alice down on the bed and hovered over her without breaking the kiss.

My hand's made their way to the waistband of the jogging bottom Alice was wearing, when she had put them on I had known she wasn't taking things well. Alice loved her fashion and would only wear jogging bottoms when she was really ill. I pulled on the waistband of her jogging bottoms, I was beginning to get very excited. My hand brushed against the soft skin underneath her clothes, she was gorgeous. Alice tensed beneath me and I could feel tears hitting my own cheeks as I was kissing her.

"Alice?" I asked, pulling back to look at her. She lay there with tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against my chest.

"I can't Jasper, it's just too soon." She whispered and buried her head against my shoulder.

I was such an idiot, of course it was too soon for Alice.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." I whispered and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"It's not your fault Jasper, I just need some time."

"It's fine, come on lets just go to sleep it's been a long day."

I grabbed Alice one of my T-shirts and jumped in the shower while she got changed. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice lay in the large bed, crying. I climbed into bed next to her and pulled her against me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to cry.

"I love you." I whispered to her and held her while she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D **

**Please review, it would cheer me up immensely! **

**Toodles XO **


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you to Bonnie who has awesome ideas ;D**

**And thank you to Edrika.**

**It's the end :( **

**It's sad but I think it's time for this story to end, i'm not sure i've done it justice. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: **

**Jasper's P.O.V: **

I glanced around the room, which was slowly filling up with guests. Chase stood next to me in his tux, while Edward and Bella sat on the first pew looking at me with a very proud expression, I had no doubt that Bella was going to start crying. Next to Bella sat Rosalie, she looked as beautiful and smart as ever, she too looked like she was about to start crying. I was about to start crying myself, I was standing at the alter waiting for Alice, my beautiful little Pixie, well not so little. I smiled to myself as I remembered the day Alice told me we were going to be parent's.

* * *

"_Jasper, is that you?" Alice called as I walked through the front door of our house. I had just got home from university, I was in my last year, Alice had finished fashion college a few months before and she was in the middle of designing her own clothing range, which mine and my brother's business was supporting. _

"_Yeah, It's me!" I called back, smiling to myself at our usual evening greeting. _

_Ever since that day Alice was nearly raped Alice was jumpy whenever she was home on her own but she was getting better. It had taken her a few months and a lot of sessions with a counsellor before she was more like her old self but eventually we had gotten there. _

_I walked into the living room to find Alice, in the middle of piles of fabric, eating a bar of galaxy and watching pretty woman, obviously she had been hard at work all day. I picked my way through the piles of fabric and sat down next to Alice, taking a square of chocolate form her. _

"_I missed you." She whispered, resting her head against my shoulder. _

"_I missed you too, did you have a good day?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Alice. _

"_Yes, I got you a present." Alice said, jumping up and walking over to the sofa. She picked up what looked like a shoe box covered in a sparkly blue wrapping paper. "Open it." She said, sitting down next to me and handing me the parcel. _

_I pulled the lid off of the shoebox and stared in confusion at what was in it. It was a baby's baby grow with Alice's business logo on it, she had shown me one of these last week because she'd had an amazing idea to start doing a range of baby clothing. _

"_Alice, you're going mad you showed me this last week." I pointed out handing the shoe box back to her. _

"_I know but I thought you might want to keep one for our baby." _

_Why was she stocking up on baby grows now? _

_Unless…._

_No, she couldn't be, could she?_

"_Alice, is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked, staring wide eyed at Alice. She smiled at me and reached into her hand bag. _

"_Here." She said handing me some plastic stick. It took me a minute to realise what it was, it was a pregnancy test. I glanced at the little screen to confirm my suspicions, Pregnant. Oh my god, I was going to be a father. _

_I wrapped my arms around Alice and kissed her with all the love I had inside me, this is what happiness felt like.

* * *

_

That day had been amazing, I will never forget it and of course it was the day Alice agreed to bring our wedding forward. She said she didn't want to look like a hippopotamus in her wedding dress so she had agreed to bring the wedding forward. In my opinion the bigger Alice got the better she looked, she was positively glowing and she was only 5 months along, her baby bump was of average size for 5 months and made her look so damn sexy.

"Jasper?" Chase asked, standing next to me holding the rings tightly in his hand, he had been paranoid he would lose them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bending down so I was on eye level with Chase.

"Do you think one day Alexa will marry me?" He asked, a blush covering his face.

"Yes, you two are just like me and Alice." I smiled as Jasper's expression, he looked so happy.

Alexa was with Alice, helping her get ready and getting into her own bridesmaid dress. I knew Chase would look after my niece, he was a lot like me, he could be a right shit head but he would always put Alexa first.

"Are you nervous?" Chase asked.

I thought about his question, was I nervous? No, I wasn't. I was making a life long commitment to my soul mate and mother of my unborn child, what was there to be nervous about? I loved Alice and She loved me, we would get through whatever life threw at us.

"No, I'm not." I answered, completely sure of my answer.

"Good, don't even think about hurting my sister, okay?"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling, it was nice to see how much Chase cared for his big sister.

"I promise I won't." I eventually said when I was sure wasn't going to burst out laughing.

"When did you first tell Alice you loved her?" Chase asked. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as It thought about that say.

* * *

"_Alice, come on!" my ten year old self called, Alice was running along behind me trying hard to keep up. _

"_I'm coming as fast as I can!" Alice cried, her little legs running on full speed. I hid behind a tree, I was going to jump out at Alice. _

_We were out for a picnic with out families, it was a nice warm day in June and the sun was shining. Alice and I had decided to go for a walk while the adults amused Alexa and Chase. _

"_Where are you?" Alice shouted, she was a few feet from me now. I felt bad for hiding from her but my mischievous side overtook my sensitive side. I sprang out form behind the tree and grabbed Alice around the waist, she screamed and hit out at me. _

"_Alice, calm down!" I cried as I toppled over, I landed on top of Alice in a puddle of wet mud. _

"_Jasper!" Alice shouted, she was now covered in mud even her beautiful baby pink dress. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, standing up and holding my hand out for Alice to take, she refused it and stood up on her own._

"_Alice?" I asked as she turned her back on me, I was now feeling really guilty. I walked round to face Alice, tears were streaking down her brown muddy cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry Alice, it was supposed to be a joke." _

"_Shut up Jasper, you're always playing tricks on me. Do you hate me?" The look she gave me broke my heart, she looked so sad and dejected._

"_Of course I don't hate you Alice." I whispered, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around her. "I love you Alice."

* * *

_

"That's so cute!" Chase exclaimed, smiling widely up at me.

"It is isn't it. So have you told Alexa you love her?" I asked, truly curious as to whether or not little Chase had said those three words.

"Yes." I wanted to ask him more about it but at that point the music started to play and I knew at any moment Alice would be walking through those doors and I would be one step closer to marrying her and calling her my Mrs Cullen. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V:**

I stood in front of the floor length mirror admiring my appearance. I looked beautiful, I knew that, I just wished I wasn't so fat. I rested my hand against my large protruding bump and smiled slightly as my little boy kicked me. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms. I hoped so much that he looked exactly like his father, if he did he would be a real little heart breaker. Our little Riley.

I remember the night Jasper and I picked out the name for our little boy.

* * *

"_I'm hungry." I moaned as I walked through the front door of our house, we had just been for our four month scan and we were told we were expecting a little boy. I wasn't disappointed, there was still more time for Jasper and I to have a little girl. I loved our child whatever sex it was. _

"_Come on then lets get you and little Bernie something to eat." Jasper said, taking my coat form me and hanging it up. I stood staring at him with my mouth hanging wide opened, he did not think we were calling our little boy Bernie!_

"_What?" Jasper asked, noticing my horrified expression. _

"_We're not calling the baby Bernie!" I exclaimed, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. _

"_Okay, Alice calm down." Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools and pulled out my blackberry, I was going to google 'boys names'_

"_What are you doing?" Jasper asked, sounding suspicious._

"_None of your business, just cook some damn lunch your kids starving!"_

"_Fine, what do you want?"_

"_Pizza please." _

_I went back to my blackberry and started scrolling down the list of names, there were so many!_

"_What are you googling, boys names?" Jasper asked from behind me making me jump._

"_Hey! Don't creep up on a pregnant woman." _

"_Okay, seriously Alice calm down!" _

"_Calm down? You try having a little kicking Alien growing inside of you and making you fat and tired all the time!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks. _

"_Okay just calm down, it's not good for little Riley!" _

"_Calm down? I'll show you…." Whoa wait, what did he call the baby? Riley. Hmm, I like it. _

"_I love it!" I cried throwing myself into the arms of a very shocked Jasper._

"_Uhmm, What do you love?" Jasper asked, his arms wrapped protectively around me. _

"_The name, Riley. It suit's the baby perfectly." _

"_Really?" Jasper asked, he still looked slightly confused. _

"_Yes."_

_Jasper bent down In front of me and pressed his lips to my bump, he kissed it and whispered to our baby just loud enough for me to hear._

"_I love you little Riley."

* * *

_

I snapped back to the present and had to blink rapidly to stop myself from turning into an emotional wreck and ruining all my make up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" My father said walking into the room.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something." I whispered, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. My father wrapped his arms around me and I had to do everything humanly possible to stop myself form crying.

"You look beautiful." My father said, looking down at me. I glanced down at my wedding dress, it was white which was pretty ironic considering I was knocked up, the top of the dress was a corset which was perfect moulded to my rounded stomach, the bottom part of the dress was a long white skirt which reached the floor, it was covered in diamonds. The dress hadn't been what I had originally planned because I had to accommodate the bump but I did feel pretty good in it, my bump actually looked like a bump and not a fat pocket. If anyone dares start with the joke 'Eaten too many pies' I will actually hit them.

"Ready?" Alexa asked, excitedly bursting into the room. She was wearing a baby pink dress, which was a miniature version of my own apart from it having a strap top and a little bolero to match it.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied, taking a hold of my father's arm, he was just wearing a plain black suit with a baby pink tie, it was what all the men were wearing.

I followed Alexa down the large oak staircase and into the lobby, I stood facing the door, it was all that kept me separated from Jasper. I was eager to get through it.

The music eventually started up and I followed Alexa into the small room, we had decided to keep the guests down, just immediate family and close friends. I smiled slightly as I felt Riley kicking me, he was as eager to get to his daddy as I was, my smile grew impossibly larger when I spotted Jasper standing at the end of the aisle. His hair was straightened just the way I liked it and he was wearing the plain black suit with a pink shirt and a sparkly black tie, it had taken much pleading to get him to wear the tie.

After what seemed like a whole bloody millennium but could only have been about thirty seconds, we reached the end of the aisle and my hand was firmly in Jasper's. He smiled widely at me and that's when I felt the, the stupid little tear. Before I could do anything the tears were steadily running down my cheeks, ruining my make up. Jasper wrapped his arm around my wait and pulled me against his side while resting his other hand on my bump.

The service seemed to go on forever, which was most likely because I needed to pee, stupid baby resting on my bladder!

"Does anyone here know of a reason why this man and woman shouldn't be married?"

Oh, I couldn't. Could I?

Shit, I'm going to have to.

"I do." I whispered, Jasper turned to me with a shocked look across his face.

"Alice?" He asked, his hands gripping mine.

"I have to pee!" I hissed, jumping up and down on the spot. Jasper laughed, the git actually had the cheek to laugh! I was about to wet myself in my wedding dress and he was laughing.

"My fiancé here needs the toilet, do you mind if she quickly uses it." Jasper gasped out in between fits of laughter. What a shit head.

"I'm sorry, it's just the baby is on my bladder." I explained, internally begging the man to understand and allow me a quick toilet break.

After I had run to the toilet and run back we quickly resumed the service.

"You may now kiss the bride." The man announced, I was extremely relieved considering I was beginning to need to pee again.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers brushing gently against my bump.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing me, it was the most romantic and tender kiss he had given me yet.

"I love you too." I said, as he pulled back.

We were then congratulated and hugged by all of our guests, I was beginning to get fed up with everyone touching my bump and Riley seemed to be getting rather restless.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V:**

I sat at the head table with Alice sitting next to me, my hand was resting on her stomach.

"The place looks gorgeous." I commented staring around at the room, it was a barn conversion and the ceiling was covered in fairy lights, all twinkling in the dark.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking rather annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her stomach where Riley kept kicking.

"He won't stop kicking me." She grumbled, shifting around on her chair. She looked like she was very uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Yes please."

I stood up and helped Alice get up beside me.

"What's wrong?" Alice's mother asked, looking at her daughters face.

"It's nothing, Riley's just being a little lively so we're going to go for a walk to try and settle him." I explained, letting Alice lean all of her weight on me.

"Ah, he takes after his mother then. Alice didn't stop moving around." Rosalie said, smiling slightly. She looked rather smug as if some part of her found it funny that Alice was getting a taste of her own medicine.

I led Alice out to the walled garden, it was really pretty and picturesque.

"Feeling any better?" I Asked, wrapping my arms around Alice's and pulling her close to me.

"Yes, I'm always better when I'm alone with you." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck.

I felt Riley kick in between us.

I knelt down so I was on eye level with Alice's stomach, if anyone saw me right now I would be so mortified.

"Hey Riley, it's daddy. Your mummy would really like it If you stopped kicking her. We love you and can't wait to see you." I whispered, my hands on either side of the bump.

I looked up at Alice to see tears in her eyes.

"That was so adorable." Alice whispered, biting her lip to stop herself form crying.

"I love you Mrs Cullen." I said before kissing Alice, she immediately kissed me back with lust and promise of what was to come.

"I love you too Mr Cullen." She whispered, pulling back from the kiss and gasping slightly.

"You know I think you should probably go straight to bed, It's been a long day for you." I said winking at Alice.

"I agree." She said while pressing her lips gently against my neck.

"Good, come on then."

I picked Alice up, bridal style and carried her up to the honeymoon suit. Even as five months pregnant she barely weighed anything. I carried her into the room and set her down on the bed, she stripped me while I eagerly attempted to undo the button's on the back of her dress.

It took me a while but I eventually got her out of her dress. She lay next to me in just her white lingerie, she looked amazing.

"I'm going to text your mum and tell her you were feeling tired so I'm putting you to bed." I said, standing up and rooting around for my phone.

"Okay." Alice mumbled from the bed, she was climbing under the sheets.

I took the phone into the bathroom and quickly text Rosalie while splashing water over my face, today had been really full on.

When I was finished I quickly dialled the number for my solicitor making sure Alice couldn't hear me. Today was the day Alec was finally being sentenced, it had taken us ages to get the evidence together but we had finally done it and today was the day.

"Mr Cullen." My solicitor said as he picked up the phone.

"I was just ringing to find out what happened as the hearing."

"We had a strong case, the judge has ordered him to fifteen years in prison."

Fifteen years? That wasn't very long.

"Thank you." I said, putting the phone down. I was shocked and I had no idea how I would tell Alice, she would be scared to know Alec would be out in fifteen years but that news was for another day. Today was our wedding day and I'm going to make sure it goes with a bang.

I walked back into the bedroom ready to relish my new wife only to find she was asleep. She was actually asleep. Well there goes my wedding night of fun. This is payback for sleeping with her before we were married, isn't it? God, I will not do that again! Not that I plan to et married again. Oh what the hell, maybe I could have my own fun with her while she's asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :D**

**Review please?**

**Also try my other stories:**

Shooting for the stars:** www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6207035/1/Shooting_for_the_stars**

Becoming yours**: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6290001/1/Becoming_Yours**

**Toodles XO****  
**


End file.
